


It's Primus' Design

by FoxyTurttle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Dirty Thoughts, Gen, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTurttle/pseuds/FoxyTurttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor thinks about the puzzlement Brainstorm has been putting him through, and by doing so remarks on a little something he hadn't seen before... which will lead him to notice so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Design Oddity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lycaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaste/gifts).



> Based on this http://gunthatshootsennui.tumblr.com/post/83414298546 and a conversation I had with Lycaste.  
> Be kind I don't have a beta and I just came out of an intense essay writing session, this was done just to write something fun

"PERCEPTOR!"

Startled out of his wits, the aforemented bot nearly dropped the concoction he had been mixing. The highly explosive concoction he had been mixing. 

"Brainstorm...", he sternly replied, trying to remain calm. He was not quite beyond berating his over-zealous coworker anymore, but he knew how little effect it tended to have when used too often and tried to keep it for important problems. It was quite sad that almost blowing up half the Lost Light did not fall under that category. Brainstorm was that bad. Or good, depending on who was telling the story.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt you, well, actually I'm not, it's just a figure of speech and you can't possibly be doing anything important anyway I-"

The sniper did his best to stiffle the existential sigh he felt coming up, the one that said "why? why do I have to endure this?", and ended up giving out a huff that sounded rather dismissive.

The engineer, who had been in the middle of explaining him about his "whole new ingenious invention that you would never had thought about", actually paused at that and something flickered accross his optics. If Perceptor had not been distracted he might have had registered it as hurt and properly feel guilty about it. As it is, he just found himself marveling once again about Brainstorm's ability to pout with a battlemask on.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll show you", the engineer spat. 

Non-plussed by his coworker's sudden aggression, Perceptor could only look as his peer stormed out of the room.

"...what was that about?"

He had been noticing these bouts of anger lately. Though short and few, they had had become enough of an occurence to make him try to discern a pattern. So far he had not found anything conclusive.

Drift had said something about "paying more attention to Brainstorm's aura" when he had told him about his puzzlement. As much as he appreciated the swordsmech - and he did, he often thought of him as his best friend -, he simply could not overthrow hard facts for an abstract practice. Specially if that practice had no scientific expertise to back it up.

So he had been left in ignorance, something he was growing more and more frustrated with as Brainstorm continued to show this mood anomaly of his. Surely he had not always been that way. 

Perceptor tried to think back over his history with the engineer and could not remember for the life of him if he had had these moodswings back on Kimia. For all he knew, Brainstorm had always been his energetic, pompous self with a great serving of ego. But again he had not been paying much attention to him at the time. They may have been coworkers but Perceptor had had a job to do and socializing had not been part of it.

Maybe that's why he hadn't notice before. Now that the war was over, he found himself with leisure time on his hand and a will to finally crack the one mystery he truly had a hard time with: people.

Drift had been a great help, the mech open enough to point out when the scientist had done a social _faux-pas_ yet kind enough not to hold it against him. All in all, he had declared several times his genuine fondness of Perceptor and it's armed with that assurance that the sniper had walked into the social circle of the Lost Light. He never would have entered Swerve's on his own... and he probably never would have exited it if Drift had not been there to smooth down whatever feather Perceptor inadvertly ruffled.

His advice had always ended up useful too, once it got decrypted. Perceptor could not - and would not - read auras, but he could pay attention. Perhaps if he paid a little more attention to Brainstorm he would be able to find the causes of his behaviour.

Speaking of which, the enginner was now coming back, dragging something heavy accross the door. Now was his chance to start figuring things out. All his attention was on his colleague.

That's when he noticed it. It had no relevancy whatsoever with the problem at hand, but once he saw it he simply could not get his earlier train of thoughts back.

The thing Brainstorm was dragging having been caught in the door, the engineer had gripped it with both hands and pulled with all his might, bending over in the process.

Brainstorm had, for lack of better words, his aft on display. And Perceptor didn't just mean that it was up in the air for everyone to look at, but that his plating literally uncovered it.

Of course, plenty of mechs had no plating hovering over their afts and it was not a problem. But Brainstorm had a crotch and thigh guards, the presence of which drew the optic to his naked backside making his appearance look decisively _risqué_.

Could it have been done on purpose? Or was it just one of those comically wrong designs some had? Why a crotch-guard when nothing was on the back? It usually went the other way and with good reason: it is front access that was usually needed in that area. 

Though he could think of other ways to access someone's pannel from the back- aaand he really shouldn't go down that particular road.

In fact, he really shouldn't have gone down the road that led to it, no matter how mesmerizing the sight was.

...did he really just think that?

No, he did not just think that Brainstorm's aft was mesmerizing, nor how he could take him without removing his kibbles, nor if he'd mind having his wings groped in that position.

...yeah, okay, that he knew he hadn't thought of before now.

He needed to stop. 

Right now.

Perceptor was so caught up in his internal turmoil he failed to notice Brainstorm arriving at destination. 

"There, what do you say to that!", he exclaimed, gesturing wildly toward his invention.

Perceptor just stared at him, still perplexed by the trick his mind had just played on him and a bit slowed by it.

So they stayed like that. 

One klik.

Two kliks.

"...I know I'm gorgeous Perceptor, but, you know, it's rude to stare."

A weird noise came from the back of the sniper's throat.


	2. The Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens next.
> 
> Still not Beta-read, I wrote this first thing after work. I seem to cope with stress by writing nerd romance. I don't know.

Perceptor would never admit it to his face, but many times before he had thanked Primus for his friendship with Drift. (Not that he did not want Drift to know how happy he was to be his friend - in fact, he was one of the rare person he had no qualms about showing his emotions to -, but the both of them had this "let's agree to disagree" agreement when it came to religion, and Perceptor had no wish to fuel Drift with more "arguments" during their friendly philosohical debates.) Though, he had never been more grateful for having this kind, trustworthy spark around before now.

"-and then I spent the rest of my shift trying to listen to him prattle about his invention - I still have no idea what it was - while my mind dodged more of these obscene thoughts!", the sniped finished with his head in his hands.

They were at Swerve's right now, in one of the isolated booths. Perceptor had found out with surprise that the best place to alleviate your chest was actually a bar. Between the loud noise and the general drunkeness nobody ever payed much attention to you. And you could guzzle down any unwanted feelings with the appropriate drink.

"I really would like to know what went wrong with me. This is truly distressing."

"Percy, there's nothing wrong with you."

Deciding not to mention the nickmane using - but really, why? -, the scientist peeked questioning optics through his fingers.

"No, really. From what you told me, anyone would have had that kind of thoughts. I know I'll be wondering about it myself next time I see Brainstorm."

That sounded hopeful.

"Really? About the aft, and the position, and the wings?"

"Err... no, just if the design was on purpose."

Well, so much for that.

"I can't believe I let my mind wander that far", he said miserably.

"Don't feel bad. It's normal for someone to fantasize about someone you find attractive", Drift had that strange wistful look in his eyes. The one he had when Perceptor visited him in the medbay. 

Right. The sniper knew a little too well about his friend's fantasies on the ship's CMO. One of the downside of being so close to someone: sometimes you did end up with information you'd rather not know.

"Yes, but this is not relevant to the situation", he came back to the subject. "I'm not attracted to Brainstorm." 

To give him assurance on that, he took a swig of his drink.

"Perceptor, theorising about someone's design oddity is one thing, making up a porn in your mind from it is another."

And choked.

"D-Drift!"

"What? It's true. If you had just wondered about how to access his pannel I would have just laughed: everybody would have. But you went on to his wings, and his cockpit, and his vents. I'm sorry, Percy, but there's a little too much you'd like to fondle to not be interested."

Another downside to being so close to someone: you ended up giving them way too much information in turn.

"Oh, I can't believe this!" His head was back in his hands

"I understand. Really, I do. It's hard to admit lusting after someone you dislike."

Uh? He looked up.

"I don't dislike Brainstorm."

"Really?" That had come from Trailcutter, who was just passing by their table having grabbed drinks for his posse. "Could've fooled me...", he mumbled before getting back to his friends.

Perceptor just stared at his retreating back. Wait. No. Stop. Bad Perceptor. Last time you did that you ended up mentally molesting someone. He turned back to the relative safety of Drift's face and to the problem at hand.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

He got in reply what he had come to dub as The Look; a strange combination of a tilt of the head, a sad smile and a gaze of fondness. The one that told him "I'm not sure wether to be sad or amused right now, but for some reason it's why I adore you". 

It usually came before Drift told him about yet another nuance of socializing he had not grasped.

"Percy, I know your spark is in the right place but you can be very cutting when it comes to your science peers."

A blink. 

"Sometimes your corrections sound more like you're putting them down."

Then a frown.

"But they are, as you say, my peers. They have dedicated their lives to rational thinking and quest of absolute truth. Surely my corrections would be seen as they are: corrections."

The Look. How wrong a super-thinking Cybertronian could get?

"You do realize that dedicating one's life to something means they can take it personally if they are constantly reminded of the mistakes they make without praise?", a conspirational smile. "Especially one as self-conscious as Brainstorm."

Another blink.

"What are you talking about? Brainstorm is the most self-assured mech I-" Yeah, okay The Look. 

Perceptor liked to think he could do math, and he did the one concerning the situation and that meant...

His head fell to the table.

"So you mean to tell me that I am now lusting after someone who's feelings I had unknowingly been hurting all this time?"

A bright smile.

"Maybe it's Primus' design?"

The sniper let out a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have put myself to a challenge: I fully intend to end any chapter I might make with Perceptor making noises.
> 
> Also I wanted to tackle Perceptor's crush, but then... No, no, it's funnier to have Perceptor awkwardly try to seduce someone. And it's more natural to then make him realise how FUCKING CUTE BRAINSTORM IS, I MEAN HE IS SO ADORABLE I CAN'T EVEN.  
> With more composure, of course.


	3. Those Gorgeous Optics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not beta'd, still just writing silly stuff after work to blow off some steam

Perceptor couldn't believe he was doing this.

But again, after a depressing evening of wondering about all the times he might have hurt Brainstorm despite himself - he's a nice mech, he doesn't enjoy being a source of emotional distress! - and a disturbing recharge cycle full of a certain mech's aft and, for some reason, those straps said mech has hanging from the ceiling of his lab, it only seemed the logical course of action.

He was going to win Brainstorm's favour. And maybe seduce him. Definitly seduce him. Especially if he continues bending over like that.

"-over with, I'm busy."

Snapping himself out of his trance - an aft should NOT be that hypnotic -, Perceptor decided to immediatly apply his battle plan: follow Drift's advice about "showing interest in what he does".

"Oh? And how so?"

That probably sounded as awkward as he felt it because Brainstorm twisted around to treat him with a look of surprise.

That quickly morphed into annoyance.

"You may think my work a - how did you put it that one time? - "waste of valuable ressources" but Rodimus happens to actually need my help so don't you dare insinuate that I'm losing my time!", he snarled.

So maybe not as much awkward as biting. Drift was right, he really needed to watch his tone. People tended to get his directness the wrong way...

"I was not implying", he replied, trying that placating gesture he saw Drift use so many times. Mostly to smooth feelings the sniper had hurt. "I was genuinely inquiring about your business."

That got him another flash of surprise, illuminating those briliantly yellow optics - focus Perceptor! - followed by a calculating look. 

Oh, but it seems he did quite a number on this one. Perceptor was really not sure what to think about making his colleague this wary of him. This is no longer trying to win his favour, it's trying to make it up to him.

"Well... I guess I could tell you about this misplacement gun I'm working on..."

Yes. Please tell. Please rebuild confidence in this mech who's been unknowingly crushing your ego for who knows how long. Probably since they met...

"Sure. What does it do?"

"It misplaces your opponent's weapon by sending it to parts unknown".

That actually sounds promising. One could think a bullet in the head is enough to make someone harmless, but field experience taught Perceptor that sometimes you wanted a mech alive rather than dead... and less weapons on the battlefield to be used as replacements.

"What does it work on?"

A flash of excitement in those dazzlingly distracting optics. (Focus!)

"Transwarp technology"

Well, that was... that was actually quite ingenious. Way too open to potential disaster - because shooting as volatile a thing as transwarp energy was just a little on the crazy side -, but ingenious none the less.

One thing really caught his mind, though.

"You are familiar with transwarp technology?". He did not remember seeing any mention of it in Brainstorm's resume. Yet, this level of engineering required some knowledge.

"Oh yeah! It was my minor when I got my engineer degree."

The things one learned... Suddenly his extremely selfish wish to befriend Brainstorm because of his guilty conscience (and maybe to get laid), was overrided by his professional side.

"We're improving ours."

A tilt of the head.

"Uh?"

"The transwarp generator. We're working on one to replace the one we got. Some new theory was published back in one of the colonies and-"

"-and might revolutionize the technology all together", the other finished bitterly.

What had he done this time?

The other looked like a sullen sparkling. Perceptor knew how wrong it was to find that even remotevely sexy and made very, very sure not to feel any attraction in that particular moment. Nope, no matter how much it looked like the engineer was simpering at him. Not even a little. Nothing.

Maybe a flicker.

"Don't you think I wouldn't know about it? I do keep tabs on what's happening in the scientific community, you know. And I tend not to forget when I get rejected for a project I specifially requested..."

It's just that Brainstorm had this thing pouting business down to an art and Perceptor could just imagine his lips pursing in that particular way and- wait what?

Oh.

Oh!

Right, he remembers that particular conversation with Rodimus. Some safety measure they had agreed on...

But that was before he knew Brainstorm was not just taking an interest, he knows about this technology and could actually be a great asset.

"My apologies. We were not aware of your expertise on the subject. Rest assured this will be corrected."

"W-what?"

"I'm putting you on the roster. You clearly could be of much needed help."

He expected surprise. He expected ego boost. He even expected bashfulness, but he did not expect that.

A strange expression creeped up Brainstorm's vivid optics, that were suddenly downcast as he started wrenching his hands. Soon his whole body started fidgeting too. It didn't look good, it really didn't look good. But before Perceptor could apologize for whatever he'd done wrong - how can a compliment about his work have such an effect? -, he caught one what was really going on. 

In Brainstorm's beautiful optics could now be read some sort of dull surprise that was slowly, but surely, transforming pure unadultered joy, changing their hue to a gorgeous golden colour and making him not fidget but... wriggle under its influence. The whole picture made for an oddly yet unquestionably pretty sight.

The sniper couldn't help the soft keen escaping his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a chapter about Brainstorm's adorableness but ended up writing a praise about his optics.  
> I'm not complaining, specially since I have an idea when to talk about adorableness


	4. The Unmentionable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I go, the more I realize how little though I put into it, I just let it flow and improvise on some ideas I got, it's really liberating for someone who tend to think too much

"Perceptor?"

"How. Can one. Even. Make a sound. He's NEVER. DONE. BEFORE!"

He was hitting a new low. He's not sure how but he was.

Yesterday, he was fretting about unseemly thought patterns towards his colleague and now he was agonizing over unseemly sounds uttered because of said colleague.

What did that say about himself?

"...that you got a soft spot for wriggling jets?"

Oh great, and now he spoke his thoughts outloud.

"Actually, I seem to have a thing for his optics", he deadpanned. "But that's beside the point." He lifted his head from his hands - a position he's been adopting a little too much these last couple of days - and met his friend's gaze with level optics. "The point is: I have now invited him onto a project which will require long durantions of close proximity and I now can't seem to stay focused around him!"

He dropped his head back. "Maybe this isn't a very good idea after all..."

"You're thinking of coming back on your promise?"

"Of course not! I've looked a little better into his resume and education degree: he IS the most qualified for the job on this ship. I should be the one stepping back but he's... but I..."

"But you don't like not to supervise his work?" Drift added helpfully. Tactfully. The sniper really needed to take a leaf from his book.

"Yes... Don't get me wrong, Brainstorm IS competent and, though I don't seem to, I do value his work. It's just that he is... - no, don't help me, I think I can do this -. Let's just say he's rebellious."

"Rebellious?", an optic ridge was cocked at that, complimenting the proud smile. The swordsmech would teach him yet.

"Meaning he has a hard time applying to proper protocol. Have you ever heard of his Unmentionables?"

"Err... Those are his inventions that were not granted mass production, right?"

"Because they defied every and all moral standards listed up in the Autobot Code, yes. Brainstorm is well known for leaving an ethics commitee by planning three more of these for every rejected." A sigh. "So I'd rather be around to make sure he doesn't turn our new engine into a new type of death ray, or disease spreader, or interfacing pollen manufacterer..."

"That last one would give you an edge, though", Drift smirked at him.

"I'd rather seduce him when he can give me his full consent", Perceptor mumbled. "I already have to wonder about the subjects of my fantasies at times, I'd rather at least my actions clean if I can't my thoughts."

The sniper had to marvel at how quickly this type conversation came to him now. Here he was, in the middle of Swerve's, discussing his (nonexistent) interface life and many social failures when two days ago he still would have scoffed at the superficiality of it. How many has he heard lamenting, bragging and wondering about situation like the one he was in now? Now, he was truly starting to understand just what was the fuss.

Who knew all he needed to understand was to notice the aft of an ammoral but (as he discovered) pretty jet?

"-yeah, and they got those wings."

"I heard their thrusters were sensitive too. Makes them mewl when you touch them."

Cold dread seeped through Perceptor's spark. Had he been speaking outloud again? Could it be that the loud and drunken sanctity of a bar was a theory that just got proved wrong? Looking towards Drift for answers (and maybe support), he found him curiously peering at the neighbouring table.

"I tell you, mech, jets have this interfacing appeal...", Skids let out a playful turbowolf whistle.

"So that's why this Starscream was kept as a Second in Command for so long?", Tailgate piped in.

"It's what everybody thinks", Chromedome added helpfully.

Oh, so THAT's what they were discussing. The two friends released the air they had unknowingly kept in a relieved sigh.

"I dunno, guys... I heard jets were crazy hard to seduce. I think even Megatron would have had a hard time."

Hum... Perceptor worriedly glanced at his friend, who sent him a similar look. Since when the idea of not being able to seduce Brainstorm was such a subject to stress? Things really had changed in little time.

"Yeah, but that only applies to Seekers, especially from Vos", Rewind interjected. "Starscream would be difficult, yes, but not jets in general."

Another sigh of relief. Why did they keep stalling their vents over the issue?

"I dunno, they do share some similarities...", Chromedome slowly said. "Take Brainstorm, for example, he's got that ego thing too. Though he's much more personable than Vos seekers."

Perceptor was not sure wether to stall his vents or sigh in relief. He did know he really wanted that particular conversation to continue, though.

"He tend to be an aft like them too", Rewind continued enthousiastically. "But yeah, he is better company. Almost good one when he's with you", he turned to his conjunx endura.

"It's all about knowing how he works, really", he replied fondly. Was it because he spoke to Rewind or because he spoke about Brainstorm? Perceptor seemed to remember the mnemosurgeon being good friends with the engineer. Just how good, though? 

"Yeah, because it's one of those cases where you'd never guess", the memory stick snorted. "Brainstorm looks easy to read until you actually get to know him, then you gotta start wondering about how much more than meets the optic he actually is."

The sniper wished he could ask for more information. He was surprised to find himself craving for it.

"Meaning?", Tailgate piped again.

He'd settled instead for internally loving the curvy little mech.

"Let's put it this way", Chromedome replied. "I'm his only friend because he's an aft, but I'm his genuine friend because, deep down, he's actually a kind spark. Don't say I told you though, or he'd rant at me about 'having a reputation to keep' or something. I swear his worst Unmentionable to date is actually his closeted good guy streak"

Laughter erupted from the table and the subject drifted to another.

"...well, that was rather enlightning. Maybe it can give you something else than his physique to focus on while you work. What do you think?", the swordsmech asked his scientist friend.

A contemplative hum was his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Closeted gooy guy Brainstorm" is my personal headcanon  
> I don't think someone who makes such a speech to a grieving friend can a complete asshole, clearly Brainstorm is eponym to the comic


	5. That Child's Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not thinking much of this, this was exceptioannly not thought out since i wrote this after under exhaustion after one of the hardest week of my life  
> Also my job seem to have leaked into this, I worked with children for the first time in my life and they left an impression

Perceptor was having a hard time.

He wasn't sure, though, if he was having a hard time because Brainstorm had a habit of turning his back on him, usually in postures easy to oggle at - so much for something else to focus on... - or because these postures were attained by him litterally crawling all over the semi-built engine or the shelves around the lab or even up the ceiling! He looked like a sparkling in a toy shop, trying to chose one while trying all of them.

"Brainstorm come down there this instant!" He had given up trying to talk to him as an adult midway through the morning shift. He knew the engineer was known for his energy but this was becoming ridiculous. 

"Awww!", the engineer whined from his perch on the engine, making the scientist suppress a sigh.

Extremely childish.

Perceptor briefly wondered if he had ever been like this with other lab partners. For all his energy, Brainstorm had never acted in this fashion during their own partnership. And he certainely never "aww'd" before. That was one undignified sound the sniper was sure he'd have caught on if he had.

"Brainstorm, please...", he tiredly said. "We really need to get this on track."

"Well, what do you think I'm doing right now?"

"Scampering about?"

"Processing the environment", he beamed.

"Really now?", he cocked an optic ridge. "It doesn't look very serious."

The other's expression suddenly became sour. At least this time Perceptor knew why, and he was not about to let himself feel guilty: he was in the right here.

"Just because you have your way, doesn't mean others do the same", the other grumbled. "When I went up the shelves I was memorizing the tools' placements to not have to look for them when needed, and when I was up the ceiling I was mapping the place for better use. Right now I'm just getting to know the engine you've built so far so I can make some relevant adjustments."

Okay, so maybe he wasn't in the right after all...

"Oh... I... apologize for my assumption", Perceptor said, which seemed like the right course of action given Brainstorm perked up a bit. "I guess I was merely..." Tact. Tact. Taaaaact. "...surprised by your unusual behaviour. I don't remember you acting anything like this back in Kimia."

The engineer suddenly looked a little bashful, a rather novel expression in Perceptor's book. He could almost see him worrying his lip as he distractedly looked away. Denta scraping gently on naturally pouty lips- Focus!

"Yeah, err...", Brainstorm looked down at his hands, before carefully sliding down the engine. "I maybe, sorta keep my energy in check most of the time. You know, 'cuz it's not proper for a science representative, or whatever", he grumbled the last part. He really did look like a sparkling and Perceptor could not help but find it infuriatingly cute. He was not sure what that meant in regards to his attraction to the mech either. Perhaps a trip to Rung's office was in order.

Lost in the sudden introspection of his interfacing desires, Perceptor did not quite hear what he followed that statement with, but again it was done in such a mumbling that he wouldn't have either way. He shot his peer an inquisitive look.

The other seemed to refuse to answer at first, uneasily looking away.

"...it's just that I haven't been invited on such a high scale project in a long time", he finally muttered. "And especially not one I have such an interest in."

A small wave of pity rippled the sniper's spark. It seems that safety measures such as the one previously discussed with Rodimus had become common habit. Nobody wanted to pair with the well-known weapons' inventor anymore. No wonder Brainstorm always displayed his solitary findings to the world to see: he probably very much felt the exclusion he was going through. For all his love of science, Perceptor was no stranger to a scientist's wish for recognition.

"Well...", he heard himself say. Was talking without thinking such a good idea? "I guess working together means accepting each other's way of functionning. I'm willing to let you, err... "process the environment" and the engine in your fashion if you let me run all the tests I wish."

Turns out he said some sensible things when he didn't think. Brainstorm's optics - oooh, he really did have a thing for them - flashed for joy and his "dissapointment" was uttered in a playful way. "Awww! We're never gonna see the end of this project then!"

Perceptor yielded to his spontaneous wish to send him a rolled ball of metal sheet - mostly because that sound! -, which squarely bounced off the engineer's helm.

A brief moment of surprise, then a gleeful giggle fit. Perceptor heard himself chuckle.

Extremely childish, oddly contagious.

Brainstorm was rubbing off him. And growing on him too, if that resonance in his spark was any indication. Perceptor was not quite sure what to make of it, but again he was not sure what to make of anything relating to Brainstorm lately.

On the one hand the sheer speed of it all made him reel: he was a mech of caution, always testing everything carefully before going on to the next stage, and his reckless attitude with his peer made him question his own sanity. On the other hand... Perceptor was by no means a romantic but he did value a certain level of connection with potential lovers. One of his biggest worries in trying to seduce Brainstorm was the total physicality of the intended deed, so he was almost relieved to discover the appreciable side of the mech.

He had been pondering all of this while resuming work, running scans and calculating probabilities as the engineer energetically went about the room, adjusting the engine, drawing blueprints and other such activities. Surprisingly, he didn't mind as much as he'd thought. Hearing the other scurry around was almost relaxing even. This could actually work. So the rest of the shift went in relative calm and he was able to go through his calculations without a problem. That's when he found it.

"It's viable", he deadpanned.

"Uh?", the self-proclaimed genius intelligently replied.

"The theory. The new theory on transwarp technology. It's viable."

Even to his own audios, he sounded strangely calm to this news. This quite incredible news. They wouldn't just have to settle for minor adjustments inspired by it: they can build a whole new generation of generators. This was... this was...

"AMAZING!!!", Brainstorm helpfully shrilled. "This - that- we - it's just - I can't believe -", he looked as if he was about to burst.

"Please remain calm", Perceptor tried to placate, though a small smile was tugging at his lips. "I still need to crosscheck my calculations."

"Are you serious?! Seriously, you're about to not party because you wann re-do your famously perfect math?"

"We had an agreement: I let you work in your fashion and you let me work in mine", he couldn't help but remind.

The engineer lifted up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay, it's just... Primus, you don't understand: this could be the discovery of the century, no of the millenia, no! Of since the Big Bang! And we, WE, are the ones that are about to concreticize it!", he excitedly babbles, bouncing on his feet to emphasis each new -and grammatically incorrect - declarations, gesturing wildly and dazzling optics illuminating themselves in unrestrained glee. He looked like one of those sparkling talking about an upcoming episode of their favourite holovid series.

A warm feeling Perceptor knew as fondness crept up his spark. 

Extremely childish, oddly contagious, utterly adorable.

It escaped his lips before he could stop it, though he will later argue that it had not been the same as Brainstorm's.

He "aww'd".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor tends to forget his attraction to the jet is because of his very nice aft, and that his childish attitude is just endearing him to the character  
> But again, he's so unsure about it all that he's ready to believe the worst of himself right now


	6. The Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and I can't think straight, so this is short, sorry  
> I still hope you folks enjoy it

Perceptor wasn't sure about his friendship with Drift anymore.

"-and then you- and then you just-", and the laughter was back.

"I'm glad to see my life amuses you so", the scientist flatly said, still thoroughly embarassed. That sound he made - that "aww" - was not as bad as his keen but had actually been harder to explain. A voicecoder shorting out was no longer a viable option. He'd settled for an awkward apology then launched himself into verifying his calculations until the (thankfully near) end of their shift.

He didn't miss the suspicious glances from his colleague, though, and would have probably been cornered for an actual explanation if it wasn't for Trailcutter. He'd first assumed he had come in for a tune in on his legs, but instead proposed Brainstorm to get a drink.

"I wasn't aware these two were friends", Perceptor absent-mindedly mumbled, re-arranging his work station. Brainstorm might not mind leaving his tools amiss but the sniper did. He refused to leave before everything was back in its proper place.

"Hum... from what I gathered they're not. Not really." The scientist was not sure he liked his friend sudden soberness. He turned to face him, waiting for elaborations. "Okay, stay calm, this is just a rumour. " Oh yes, he really didn't like this. 

Seeing his famous placating gesture was not having any effect, the swordsmech settled for rubbing his neck nervously under the stony gaze of his friend. "Some have said that... that Trailcutter have been showing up at Brainstorm's lab more often than his tuning needed. From there, there's been extrapolations about what they've been doing together- but don't worry! I'm pretty sure it's nothing."

"...and you were planning on telling me this when?" If Drift thought he could be cutting without doing it on purpose, he knew if could be slashing when angry.

"Right about now actually." The sniper lifted an optic ridge. "No, seriously I was. I didn't hear about this until this morning as I was investigating some more on your... on your interest. You know how honest I am Perceptor, I wouldn't have hid something like that from you."

"You were investigating?"

"Yeah", a weak smile. "I wanted to see if I could find something to help out. The rumour mill didn't give much so I tried to pry something out of First Aid. He's the one who told me about the tuning discrepancy- but again! It's probably nothing. Ratchet said so."

That didn't really reassure Perceptor. His friend might trust the CMO's judgement, but his own was dreadfully biased. His opinion must have shown because Drit added quickly.  
"Apparently, he's noticed some patch-up jobs on Trailcutter that wasn't his or the rest of the medical staff, and he thinks he's been going to Brainstorm to get repaired. Something about not wanting to get yelled at?"

That... made a little more sense. In a crazy sort of way. But Perceptor guessed that anyone willing to let the engineer fiddle with their legs would also entrust him with basic repair jobs. 

There was just one thing that didn't settle well with him.

"But why would Brainstorm accept?"

"Uh?"

"He's always complaining about being busy whenever High Command comes in for a request. I don't think he would accept to put down his "tremendously important work" in favour of treating minor injuries."

"Maybe it's that c"loseted good guy streak" Chromedome spoke about?" Drift probably believed it too, seeing how much he liked to believe in everyone's good side.

Perceptor was a great deal more dubious. All of this sounded rather suspicious to him.

"Listen, I wouldn't worry about it. Even if they did have a couple of trysts, it's probably very casual. A... a way to blow off some steam, if you will. If they had actually started something, it would have gone through the rumour mill. Trust me."

And the scientist did. Especially since he knew how nosy everyone tended to be on this ship. Still the idea of Brainstorm with someone else, even just for casual interfacing, was troubling to him. It was rather revealing of his growing fondness for the jet, one that was starting to make him question what he actually wanted from his colleague, and the sniper found himself frustrated by it all.

So much that he gave a kick to a nearby object. Which then started buzzing.

Okay, that was perhaps not his best idea. He exchanged an alarmed glance with Drift. That was one of Brainstorm's equipment.

The thing was now whizzing and fritzing, heat emanating from it. It looked like it was going to blow. It was probably going to blow. Oh Primus, it was going to blow!

A wave of soundless light hit them and Perceptor shrieked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I here introduce my crack!pairing, I dunno why but I do see Trailcutter tumbling with Brainstorm  
> though is it the case here?  
> I personally am glad I got this part over with: I've been waiting to write what happens next


	7. That Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got to the part I REALLY wanted to write  
> and I find myself needing to write this fic more and more as the deadline to hand over my culture project approaches  
> MTMTE you've been my guiding star so far, don't leave me now

Perceptor was still not a religious mech.

But he'd lie if he said he wasn't thanking Primus right now.

The thing he had kicked turned out to be a part of the engine, more specifically the part handling the transwarp energy. Not connected to the actual transwarp energy, it did no more than flare up some excess energy activated by Perceptor and knock him and Drift unconscious.

Given who had manufactured the piece they were exceptionally lucky.

"Okay. The both of you have normal readings. But I'd like to see you again on before your next shift so I can make sure there are no slow-building effects."

Drift's optics lighted up. Any excuse to be around the CMO was welcome to him.

"Perhaps you should observe us overnight?", he innocently proposed. Or tried to. As far as Perceptor was concerned, he looked coy.

Ratchet must have seen something similar because shot him a strange look. "No, that's not necessary. Energy waves like that either have immediate bad effects or minor ones that appear over time. You might experience a couple disagreements such as blurry vision or nausea in the next cycles but they usually go away after a good recharge."

His friend might be disappointed but Perceptor himself was glad. He had no wish to stay the night under Ratchet's tender mercy. Brainstorm's maybe... but the mech seemed more inclined to check any lasting damages to the piece than bestow upon his colleague the favours he had given Trailcutter. Only in this line of thoughts would the sniper allow the idea of the two being physical.

"Well, I'm off. Rodimus needs a report on this but first I need to find him. Damn kid went missing again."

"I'll come with", Drift eagerly jumped on his feet, optics sparkling. "I have some ideas as to where he could be."

The CMO just humphed and walked out, the swordsmech hot on his trail. Before the door shut, he turned towards the sniper with two thumbs up, a huge grin and a knowing glance towards Brainstorm.

Perceptor was not sure wether to laugh or cry.

SIlence filled the lab, only broken by the tinkering of the engineer. The sniper wasn't sure how to break it himself and he soon realized the other wasn't about to either. He was being ignored.

A sharp feeling of anger shot through him. He could've died there, he really could've had if the energy had been stronger, and it was all because of Brainstorm's disorganized behaviour. And his probable trysts with Trailcutter. And his aft, all things considered. The least he could do is enquire about Perceptor's health!

"Are you done with that?", the scientist suddenly snapped. He was really getting tired of all of this.

"No", was the rude reply. 

Oh, that did it.

Perceptor got to his feet and stormed up to his peer before grabbing the wrench out his hand and hurling it accross the room. Then he firmly planted himself in front of his kneeling colleague and asked:

"What is your problem?! You create an unstable piece of machinery that you leave unsupervised, nearly killing my friend and I, and now you have the galls to actually ignore me?!" No matter Perceptor was the one who activated the machine, Brainstorm didn't know about that anyway. The sniper would have never kicked anything if it wasn't for him.

"I'm not ignoring you!", came the indignant reply. "I'm focusing on stabilizing this so it won't flare up again!"

The scientist was about to refute that but was cut by his colleague's stopping motion.

"Listen", he tiredly said. "I'm here to create things in order to kill enemies, not allies. I know I don't alway do a good job of it, but I assure you that killing you is not my goal." He looked down at his hands. "In fact, I'd rather you stay alive as long as possible...

Really?

"Really?"

"Yeah, I still need to outbest you, remember? Can't rub it in your face if you are dead", the declaration lacked it's usual energy. "It wouldn't be as fun if you were dead", he added softly, It almost sounded like a confession.

His spark still pulsed strongly, but it was no longer out of anger.

Perceptor kneeled down to optic-level. Brainstorm avoided his gaze.

"You have fun with me?", he asked gently, curiously. Fun was good, fun meant Brainstorm would want to be around him. And not around Trailcutter.

"Yeah, well... You know. As much fun as I can have with a spoil-sport like you." It sounded less like the usual accusation and more like a playful jab. "Maybe if you'd losen up a little we could..."

The sniper's spark skipped a pulse. Could it be...?

"We could?", he breathed out.

Finally, those optics he's grown so fond of met his. They looked into him, as if searching for something, then they dimmed gently. That was his only warning before his personal space was invaded.

"We could actually have fun /together/", was purred in his audio.

Immediatly, the scientist's hands shot out, lightly caressing the engineer's wings, traveling down his back and finally cupping that oh so temptivaly bared aft.

A pleased mewl was his answer, and arms encircled his shoulders, hands caressing his scope, masked features nuzzling his neck.

He could explore, he could take his time but the fantasies had been wild and the body was warm so all he did was insistedly palm his partner's interface array from behind and nip that shoulder right under his nose.

Brainstorm didn't seem to mind, though. He huffed some hot air under the sniper's chin and a clicking sound was heard right after. Under Perceptor's fingers hot moisture had suddenly appeared.

A moan escaped his lips, quickly echoed by the jet as he gently caressed the area.

"Don't tease me", he heard and complied to. A finger dived in.

Gasp. Buck. Shiver.

Gently pumping, his lapful of jet started wriggling. Hands gripped his scope, one finger mimicking his own motion inside his scope.

The scientist moaned and added second finger inside that wet heat.

"A-ah!", those clever hands left his scope.

He nearly groaned in dissapointment, then saw where they were heading. Those guards around the jet's hips were going off. As soon as the path was clear, the sniper pushed them to the floor, a clicking sound was heard from between his legs. 

His breath was ragged, Brainstorm's wriggling was maddening and the heat he was about to enter made him want to keen. He was doing it, he was about to penetrate his infatuation and blissfully rub himself inside and-

Suddenly a strange wave hit him. Hard. Only not nearly the one he wanted.

He braced himself.

"Perceptor?", the engineer breathlessly asked, perplexed by the sudden stilness of his would-be lover.

Silence, then...

"BLEARGH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person and I know it  
> Poor Percy :D


	8. The Outsider's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally feeling a wee better and I end up re-writing this three times, what the hell?  
> Actually i knwo what the hell, the hell is that project I gotta hand over soon   
> Suddenly, I'm not so sure about my writing capabilities

"Perceptor."

"No"

"Perceptor."

"No."

"PERCEPTOR!"

"NO!"

A sigh.

"You can't stay hidden in there forever."

"Try me."

The swordsmech pinched the bridge of his nose. Most people would be surprised to hear the sniper was capable of such immature behaviour. Most people weren't best friends with said sniper, and best friends tended to know about a certain sniper's reactions when it came to personal issues. Though, to be fair, throwing up on your crush as you were about to get it on was "hiding away forever" worthy.

"Maybe the situation isn't as bad as it looks?"

"Maybe Ratchet actually likes you?" 

Ouch. Okay that hurt. 

Especially after last night's cruel failure. Getting a door shut in one's face was not pleasant. So maybe Drift had not stop prattling at him or followed him like his shadow since they left the lab or offered him a drink with a bit of an afterthought, but he was only trying to be friendly! Okay, so maybe he was being a little more insistant than needed, but it's only to try to get the slagging CMO into actually onteract with him. The medic looked rather lonely and often tired, and, in addition to his raging crush - or maybe because of -, Drift felt an urge to care for him. He just wished the other would let him.

Another sigh.

Some days, Drift thought of quitting. Of leaving the CMO in his solitude and go for a younger bot who would actually appreciate his attention. Like Rodimus. Those "casual" touches were not as innocent as the other might try to make him think. There's a different between accidentally touching someone's foot and playing footsies. Or just today during Ratchet's report he had embraced the swordsmech. Swung an arm around his waist. It was nice, though. Drift craved honest physical closeness, he craved to touch someone without having to dominate them. Rodimus would let him do all the touching he wanted, but would he let him be soft? He was nice but so reckless... 

Still he would be nice to lavish his affection on someone that actually wanted it. Perhaps he should just leave the old grumpy mech to wallow in his own misery. That old kind-sparked grumpy mech. And the way he frowns to hide his smile. With that pristine white plating and those clever hands and that decisevely naughty red aft that just begged to be groped and-

Oh, who was he kidding. He'd never quit.

Specially not now that he thought about it. Ratchet had been grumpy, as per usual, but he really became sour during his report. Snapping at them about not making out in front of him while he was in the same room. And he had told Drift to go ask Rodimus for a drink when he shut the door in his face.

Jealousy? Could it be?

Drift suppressed a giddy giggle. A member of the Circle of Light really shouldn't act like schoolbot but he really couldn't help it. Ratchet had a way to make him react that way. 

Never someone had made him feel quite like the CMO. Before the Lost Light he had been with the Wreckers whom he had made friends with - even best friends with Perceptor - but no romance. Before the Wreckers he had been with Wing whom he had admired and loved but not like that. Before Wing he had been with the Decepticons who he had established intense rivarly but nothing deep connected. Before the Decepticons he had been in the Dead End... Alone.

He had sobered up now. His now serious expression looking in the distance.

Alone but not quite. Ratchet had been there. He had repaired him and cared for him and told him those words. Those words he thought about so often. The ones that ignited the passion he felt in his spark.

Today, he had crossed path again with the very one who had not only saved him but believed in him when he was about to quit. Believed in him before even Wing did. And he had meant it too, if what he had said back when they were rebuilding Rung's brain was true.

'Me too, kid'

These words had been like a lifeline for the swordsmech. When at first he wasn't sure the connection he felt was shared, the medic had come and confirmed it was. Such a little thing, yet such a grand feeling. One he longed to confess to the other.

He looked at the sealed doors of Perceptor's personal lab. 

Now his closest friend was in the same predicament as he, and he couldn't spare him the hurt he was going through. He wished he could help him better in his sentimental problem, for sentimental it was. He truly believed there was more than attraction at work here...

The sniper had often mentioned Brainstorm before. Mostly to complain, true, but it was too recurrent so as not to hint at something. His other colleauges had not received the same consideration. He'd just find them satisfactory assets and worked with them until completion of their project. Or find them disruptive to his work and made sure not to stay in their vicinity. 

Brainstorm had stayed.

There was no other way to put it. For all his attitude problems, for all his immoral inventions, for all the troubles he had caused Perceptor, he had stayed. The scientist had not shut him away. He had complained and argue and rejected any inventions that were not fit to the Autobot Code but he had never actively discarded the engineer aside.

One could say it was because of the jet's stubborness. Because of his grand scheme to outbest the sniper at all cost which made him hard to get rid of.

Drift may admit it could have started that way, but nobody would convince him that his friend -the one who could headshot someone the swordsmech was fighting without even endangering him, the one who could come up with life-saving solutions in mere kliks, the one who could argue sense in Kup - would have let someone be such a nuisance around him and not do something about it.

No. He said it himself, he didn't dislike him. He must've gotten attached to the mech. He must've cared. And all he needed to start seeing it was to notice the jet's aft.

A snort.

Drift admited he hadn't seen that one coming. He knew it would arrive eventually, he long thought he'd be the one breaking the news to the sniper but no! He had figured it out on his own.

Well... almost. He knew he was attracted to him and he now found him adorable, but he didn't seem to see any deeper than that. And here Drift thought that thing with Trailcutter would have make him react.

More than it did, he meant.

He sighed again. He adored the scientist but, really, he was a bit of a lost cause. For someone so intelligent, Drift couldn't believe how clueless he could be at times. If only things could move on the other end, if only he could somehow get Brainstorm to-

That's it!

"Don't move! I got an idea", he cheerfully declared to his friend, before galloping down the corridor.

"Yes, because I had any intention of doing so", was the sarcastic reply. "What's the idea anyway?"

"Drift?"

On the other side of the door, the sniper let out a resigned sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally Drift :B


	9. That Interest's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm freaking out: handing over the paper tomorrow, had a LOT of problems printing it  
> now I just gotta hope for the best  
> mostly hope she won't be too hard on me for going over the limit so fucking much...

Brainstorm didn't know what to think.

Which was weird because he was very good at that. Thinking! That was his thing! He wasn't callled Brainstorm for nothing.

Yet, here he was. Not knowing what to think.

"Stupid Perceptor...", he grumbled under his breath. No, not stupid. Intelligent. Everyone reminded him of /that/ fact. Oh, he so smaaaart and Oh, he's coooool. Ah! They wouldn't be saying that if they had seen him these last couple of days.

Those sounds he's been making. Not so smart.

Oh, but he's so peeeerfeeeeeeect! With his flawless calculations and his out-of-this-world ideas and his great shooting record and those handsome feature and that great aft and-

Stupid intelligent Perceptor and his perfectness. Perfection. Whatever!

He threw the test-tube across the table, watching it shatter and spill its contents. Eh, light acid. It'll make a hole through the table and dissolve. No biggie.

Yes biggie was the situation with the sniper. Because he had no idea what was that all about. 

I mean, first the mech is an aft to him from day one, crushing any admiration he might have had (and it was not much. Nope!). Then he suddenly starts being nice and actually aknowledging his superior intellect - okay, maybe he didn't actually say so, but that invitation on the project? Yeah, he could read in-between the lines -, even accepting his quirks and admitting being wrong - Ah! -. Then he goes to yell at him - okay, maybe he kinda deserved that but he'd never say it outloud -, before seducing him...

No. That was Brainstorm's doing. He was the one who finally acted on that ache he felt whenever the scientist was too close. He was the one who crawled up his lap and proposed a bit of fun.

It's just that the sniper had suddenly looked so approachable... And Trailcutter's offer had put him in the mood. Whenever he bought him a drink, Brainstorm knew it was his not-so-subtle way to try to pry his legs open. Not that he minded. He kinda liked the attention. Made him feel desired. And that he really liked, feeling desired.

He had felt desired when Perceptor hands were over him, when his eager fingers were inside, when he had pushed him down ready to-

Frown.

Ready to _throw up on him!_

Seriously? What? He knew that getting hit by energy waves could cause nausea - he knew before Ratchet said it, thank you - but not sudden regurgitation!

So what? Was it a kink or something? Because if it was, Brainstorm was not down with it. Nu-uh. He'd done his fair share of crazy interface practices but he had his limits, ones that usually involved not having to spend an evening scrubbing half-processed Energon off him. Not even kinky Perceptor would make him change his mind about it.

Kinky Perceptor... not that's something he never thought he'd think...

Well, actually he did. More like wish- wondered! He'd wondered about it! Mostly about that scope on his shoulder.

Shiver.

The one he fingered. The one he always thought would fit oh so nicely up his val- Okay! Not helping!

He still needed to figure out what Perceptor was thinking. Doing. What in the pit was wrong with him. Those sounds he made... Yeah, something was definitly wrong there.

His musings on Perceptor's strange vocalisations were disrupted by a knock at his door.

"Go away! I'm busy..." Musing over my long-time cru- rival! Long-time rival!

"Brainstorm? It's Drift. I was hoping to ask you something." Oh, so High Command needed his help again? Well, the jet couldn't blame them. He guessed he could uphold his very important reflexion time to help these poor sparks.

"Come in", he graciously said. What would they do if he wasn't so generous with his time. He really was too nice.

The swordsmech entered, a joyful smile gracing his features. And he was even happy to be basking in his presence. How cute. He'll have to remember this one.

"How may I help you?", Brainstorm kindly asked.

"I was hoping for a little bit of your time. Are you free tonight?"

Uh... Okay, he was not sure what that meant.

"I could free myself right now if you need to talk about a project..."

"No, no, this is not work related." Uh oh. Okay, he's not sure he's liking this. Drift is pretty and all but he's not really his type and- Oh wait! He had a way out of this.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Drift, but I kind already have plans", he apologized, not feeling slightly sorry. 

"Plans?" Drift's smile faltered a bit. "What sort of plans?", he pressed a little too innocently.

"Oh well, you know I was supposed to have a drink with a friend last night but it kinda got cancelled with... with what happened and all. So... yeah."

"Ah. Trailcutter?" Drift didn't look to pleased with this turn of event. Too bad for him.

"Yeah, he and I like to meet up once and a while." And frag. Like petrorabbits. And oooh did Brainstorm needed hands palming him up in desire after last night's debacle.

"Oh..." Dissappointment. He almost felt bad for dashing someone's hopes so badly but what could he do. This mech was meant to be wanted by everyone.

"That's.... That's too bad... I was really hoping you'd be willing to spend some time with us."

Us? What could he mean by u-

Oh, wait... Could this be...? Could it mean...? Was this High Command's subtle way to invite him over to their circle?! 

His optics light up. 

"But again! Maybe I could re-arrange? I was able to chat a bit with Trailcutter last night." More like run his mouth. And he didn't mean talking. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I post-poned." He would but he'd have to deal with it. They weren't dating so Brainstorm owed him nothing.

"Really? So you'll come?"

"Oh, it would be my _pleasure_."

"Great!" And he looked like he meant it. "Meet us at the oil reservoir at 0800 then!"

"Fine by me", he pleasantly replied, waving the swordsmech away who basically skipped out of the room. Yeah, he was kinda cute. Still not his type though. 

The surprise was his type, though. Looks like things were looking up after all. Eh, given the time he was given he might even be able to work in a quickie with Trailcutter before going. Had to look his best for his promotion and he always did look his best post-overload.

He went back to work with a merry hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... was LIBERATING to write  
> Brainstorm is such an egosistic asshole it's great to write him  
> also I feel bad for Trailcutter...


	10. The Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this twice, finally got aorund to something I liked so I'm poting wihtout re-reading, might edit later  
> Or not, this is flow writing mostly but hey! long chapter!  
> On another note, I handed over my paper so I feel relieved and to treat myself I put a new wallpaper on my phone: I got those two dorks I'm writing about on it now X3

Perceptor wanted the floor to spontaneously open so he could dissapear.

Not matter how irrational it was, he really, REALLY wanted it to happen.

Turned out that Drift's idea involved bringing the two friends and their respective interests together for a nice dinner at the oil reservoir. In other terms, it was a double-date.

Not such a bad idea as far as Perceptor was concerned, being alone with Brainstorm tended to make him utter strange sounds and think things he shouldn't and... throwing up on his interface partner... Yes, he was quite grateful to not be alone when facing the jet again, and even more so to have the change to woo him more properly...or more cleanly...

One hiccup though. The interests had no idea what was going on.

Ratchet was glancing about suspiciously. Definitly on guard. 

He'd had walked in rather neutrally, only to curiously peer at the sight of the table on the end of the walkway, Perceptor self-consciousy sitting there. He looked about to leave, his head shaking lightly in what looked like slight amusement, when Drift had finally appeared from wherever he had been - probably to fetch those energon cubes he had in his arms - and proceeded to nudge the medic to the table. Literally, his arms were not free.

Ratchet had immediatly tensed up. Not sure what to do about the attention, he had been somewhat docile - if grumbling and dragging your feet could be seen as docile - and was able to be led to the table.

It was a bit strained but not too bad. It got bad when Drift finally announced what they were doing here - getting to know each other! - in that beaming way of his. That's when Ratchet started really becoming uncomfortable and suspicious.

Was he looking for hidden cameras?

Perceptor wasn't sure, but he knew that the bickering that had immediatly taken place after the "order of business" didn't bode well.

Brainstorm, as for himself, looked like a resigned sparkling, as if he had to suffer this in order to get his candy or something. 

(What had Drift told him to get him to come?)

He had barged in joyfully, about to cheerfully greet everyone in the room...then he saw the scientist and his expression had fallen with his voice. Now he was sitting next to him, arms and legs crossed sullenly, looking away. Perceptor wasn't sure he liked the implications. He was even less sure about liking those scratch marks he spotted.

So he'd let his optic wander a bit. It had started innocently enough, just trying to figure out a way to break the ice by reading his body language, then the body had taken over the language and his hands had started to tingle as he looked at that front he hadn't been able to touch last time. All those nice colours and sharp edges that had gleamed in the light because of a recent buff. And despite his thundery expression Brainstorm's optics had glowed particularly nice tonight. 

Had the engineer used some sort of code to make them that light golden colour? Perceptor was not sure he'd seen that hue before. His eyes had thoughtfully followed the wings and... wait... were those finger-shaped indentations?!

They were extremely subtle, recently popped out, but his sniper vision caught on to it immediatly. Now that he knew what to look for, he saw signs everywhere. Light speckles of paint, criscrossed around his thighs. A denta mark near his finial, maybe one around his neck but he couldn't see from where he stand. He also had the impression that a smell of ozone faintly came off the jet and his body movements had all the signs of a relaxed system. 

Come to think of it, lighter shades of optic coloring were a sign of recent overload...

He looked back at the hurriedly buffed paint transfers. Black. Perceptor only knew one mech with that particular shade on this ship.

He really hoped they were just casual. His trigger finger twitched. For Trailcutter's sake, mostly.

Trying to get his mind off of murdering urges - with his capacities it would be so easy to get away with-No. He turned his attention to the other protagonists of this strange masquerade.

They were still bickering. Wonderful.

He heard a light tap. Following the sound, he noticed it was Brainstorm impatiently moving his foot. Looks like he was bored. The jet did tend to get fidgety when nothing occupied his mind.

Brainstorm and his incapacity to stay in place. Brainstorm and his never stopping flow of thoughts. Brainstorm and his infinite energy.

Energy he mostly got rid of by running around in the lab. Climbing up the shelves, the walls, the ceiling; straddling the engine, the pipes, Perceptor... 

Using interface to get rid of any excess... That made sense. Maybe that's why he went to him in the first place.

Trailcutter.

"Pssst!"

Of course, a distraction was welcomed from this train of thoughts so he eargerly turned to the origin of the sound and... nearly drowned into pools of gold.

Brainstorm was suddenly /much/ closer, having discreetly approached his chair and leaned down to the sniper. A strange thought occured to Perceptor: that if he hadn't had his mask on, Brainstorm breath would be ghosting over the scientist's neck.

"Why _are_ we here?"

"..." 

"Hello?", the engineer waved in front of him. 

Right, he needed to answer.

"..."

Very eloquent.

Brainstorm seemed to think the same, because his optic ridge lifted up.

The sniper coughed to give himself a countenance.

"As Drift said, we wanted to get more acquainted?" 

That sounded sure...

"We?"

"Drift and I"

That got pause. Then a crestfallen look crossed the engineer's optics. He looked around as if waiting for more people, a strange sadness leaking into his optics the more he scanned the place. It was not a look that fitted the mech, in Perceptor's opinion. Theses optics were supposed to be joyful, illuminated by crazy ideas and communicating so much emotions one could drown in them. 

Perceptor knew he could.

"Are... are you okay?" Enquiring was good, right?

Slumped shoulder. No. Enquiring was bad.

"I'm fine...", the jet mumbled. "I just-" Suddenly he jolted up, optics flashing. A crazy idea.

"Wait! You mean, _you_ also wanted me here?"

Strange turn of event, but not necessarily a bad one.

"Yes, I thought it'd make for an entertaining evening", he was glad to have reaffirmed his voice. He even got a smile in to hopefully express some sincerity. Maybe he was getting used to Brainstorm's effects on him?

Apparently, Brainstorm was not used to his smile's effect on him because he leaned back with a strange look. 

Well, the scientist tried.

"...You're weird..."

He had nothing to refute that, so the sniper dropped his crooked smile and stayed silent.

They both did.

Well, one couldn't do it for long.

"You threw up on me."

Perceptor's head dropped miserably. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"As you were about to get it in."

"Yes", he felt worse and worse.

"...is it a kink...?"

That thing with the floor opening up? The sniper wanted it even more.

"No", he nearly whined. Nearly. He still had his pride. "No, I just got a sudden wave of implacable nausea as a side effect of the energy wave..."

"...oh, so it really was that."

They were silent again. Perceptor didn't know how to go on. How was one even supposed to continue a conversation like this?

"For what it's worth... I'm really sorry." 

A good honest apology. He did owe one to the jet.

"And... would have really rather not been interrupted." Well, he had to /try/.

He got a level look out of that. A level look and... a looking up? That looked like one. Those pretty optics going up and down his frame, what looked like a shiver lightly rattling those wings. Or was it all in his imagination?

"...interesting...", he looked really good with that dreamy expression. The scientist found he wanted him to look like that more often. Especially if he was the cause. "But first I wanna check if you can hold your energon for more than a couple of cycles, uh?" There again. Not quite as biting as it could be. Playful. "Then... then we'll see." And he looked away, playing coy. 

"So what in the meantime", he heard himself over his pulsing spark. Was this flirting? Was he, Perceptor, flirting?

"Mmmh... Talking." And he got nearly see him smile under that mask.

Talking was good. Perceptor had understood that talking was a good part of dating. And dating they seemed to be doing after all. 

This turned out to be the opposite of the total fiasco he had envisioned.

Ratchet and Drift were still bickering, and now Perceptor could also see the playfulness going about. The affection showing both from the sowrdsmech and the medic. A tug of happiness for his friend.

As for his side, they'd settled into a comfortable conversation, a nice conversation about anything and everything. Brainstorm was relaxed, enough not to take wrong anything he said, and Perceptor didn't really need his brain so he had all the leisure to just look at his jet...

...

/His/ jet?!

Where at that come from?! Since when was the jet his? Since when did he wanted the jet to be his?

It's true he had remarked that casual interfacing was not really what he was after and he had noticed a great deal of redeeming qualities but...

Redeeming qualities?

The sniper suddenly felt extremely shameful. What did he even mean by that? As if Brainstorm's quirks and warts made him something bad... True, he was annoying at times, and had a bad habit of doing unspeakably amoral things but...

But looking at him more closely, Perceptor couldn't but notice that his amorality came from his creative side. True to his name, the mech couldn't hold in place, couldn't stop thinking and this way of doing didn't let him stop and consider all the implications and the dangers his inventions could have. Or more likely he did see them but, in the turmoil of his creativity, discarded them as soon as they came to mind.

For all of his own principles, Perceptor admire that trait. That unbiden, unadulterated power of creation that existed purely for the sake of creaton itself. It could create some of the most horrific inventions, yes, but, with a good nudge and the right supervision, could go beyond any super-genius like himself. The sniper had learned to firmly believed that: the more he worked with the engineer, the more he saw potential. Maybe that's why he never got him kicked out of Kimia...?

...or was starting to see him as his?

Somewhere during the evening, the lights had gone into power-saving mode and dimmed to a point where they couldn't see so well. But Drift had apparently thought of it for he took out of his subspace a couple little shiny globes that gave off a healthy yet soft light.

There, surrounded by almost darkness, his infatuation's elbows leaning against the table, his head resting against his joined hands, posture relaxed and open, looking at him with those dimmed optics, Perceptor felt his spark swell.

For the first time since this whole ordeal started he saw just how deep he was in, just how hard he was falling, and that, maybe, he'd fallen already. Fallen sometime since Kimia and that he'd somehow not seen it.

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you realize how lucky you all are: I have this very same chapter written and stashed on my hard-drive and it goes about VERY differently  
> That total fiasco? it's written DOWN!  
> Good thing I decided I wanted this to stay light and sweet and funny  
> Besides, I had this romantic image of Brainstorm looking sweet in the light and I was "I need to write that"  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. That Possible Setback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running out of ideas.  
> I know how the big finish will be triggered but dunno how it will actually go, and I don't think it's quite time for it yet.  
> I do know it needs more drama though so hopefully this might be potential "shit-hits-fan" material

Brainstorm was humming.

He'd had had a nice evening.

Sure, it ended up not being the big promotion he was expecting. And it was awkward at first. But...

He /really/ had had a nice evening.

The energon had been good, the ambiance had been nice and he had been able to have a great conversation with his cru- rival! Rival... Colleague? Colleague.

Not that he'd stop trying to outbest him, but for the sake of showing reciprocation Perceptor's efforts he would stop refering as his rival. The sniper better appreciate the change to Brainstorm's mental nickname.

Anywho. He had had a great conversation with his colleague. Not even work related too! Who knew the stony-faced scientist could have any other interests than, well, science? True, sociology and xenology were science-y branches but he hadn't talked about it like they were. 

Brainstorm would have to check out what those "humans" things were that had caught the sniper's interest.

He went on humming. He liked humming, didn't indulge much, though. It was reserved to special occasions. Like unexpected promotions, or reminiscings of previous good evenings, or that one time he'd blackmailed one of the Ethic's Commitee members into greenlighting one of his projects.

"Never knew you could hold a tune."

Well, of course he could, he had millenias of humming behind hi-

"Trailcutter!", he jolted around. "What have I told you about creeping up on me!"

"That I was too blundering to manage it?", came the smug reply.

"No fair", the jet's optics squinted at the mech. "I was distracted."

"By what? Sounds like it was nice."

"Err... well..."

Why was he suddenly so bashful about talking about it? He'd already babbled Chromedome's audios off later in the evening. He had been so energized he couldn't recharge, and he knew the mnemosurgeon tended to wake up screaming at that time of the recharge shift. Might as well go distract him with his own wonderful night.

Fragger hadn't been too pleased, though. Something about hoping Rewind would distract him himself. Brainstorm had liked the memory stick's reply. 

As if.

For all his repugnance at seeing his friend latch on yet another mech, he had been turned around. Excitable, optimistic, kind yet not taking any slag and putting Chromedome in his palce when needed. Primus, but this one had /grown/on him.

Not that he'd ever tell him. 

Anyhow. He'd told a bemused Chromedome every single detail of the night and had not felt a single twinge of self-consciousness. Not even when Rewind's light went on. Or when the two enduras had shared a knowing look - He's still not sure what that meant. They'd teasingly refused to say - so why did he suddenly feel the need to be privy?

"Oh, you know... Just been feeling well today."

"Really?" Why was his optics lighting up? "Could it have anything to do with last night?"

"Maybe...", he thought back to the sniper's sharp features illuminated with soft light. Slag, but he was a looker.

"Mmmh... Maybe then we should see if it is? How about we try again and see the effects?"

The engineer lifted an optic ridge.

"That was cheesy... and not very subtle."

"Yeah...", the other self-consciously scratched his helm, an awkward smile on his features. "But what do you say?"

Brainstorm hesitated.

He wasn't even sure why. It wasn't like it was the first time Trailcutter had made the offer. Granted, he didn't often propose twice in a row but given the hurried nature of their latest tumble it wasn't really surprising. So why was he hesitating?

An image of Perceptor flashed accross his mind.

Could it be that? If it was, it was ridiculous. They hadn't fragged the last time the jet had checked - give him a second... Nope! He could still feel the phantom remnants of the sniper's half-processed energon on him - and even if they did, it wouldn't have infringed on Brainstorm's other outlets. It wouldn't have been the first time he had two mechs on the side. Eh. Even three once. Had to end it though. With an interesting night and three mechs hovering other him. Shiver. That had been a nice night.

Anyway. Perceptor and he weren't fragging so he had no reason for this strange sensation at the pit of his tanks. 

Chromedome had once called it guilt.

Psh! Last time Brainstorm checked, you only could feel that when you did something wrong. And there was nothing wrong in continuing a beneficial, fully consensual partnership that ended with him on his back. Or his knees. Or mid-air in his straps. Especially if he wasn't currently fragging with his cru- colleague. Primus, it's not like they were even dating or anything!

...weren't they?

He thought back at the night before. Soft light, nice energon, private setting. That had suspiciously looked like a date, now that he thought about it... And Perceptor had mentioned he had wanted his company. Could it be...?

"Err... you okay, Brainstorm?"

The sudden sound of Trailcutter's voice snapped him out of his intense musing. One that had involved dramatic hand gestures, frantic pacing and staring out into space apparently.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine", he replied automatically. "Just suddenly got an idea and had to think it through." The lie was automatic too. How many times had he introspected during meetings and ended up in the same line of fire. 

Let's just say now nobody bothered asking when he suddenly got up with weird gesticulations. 

And, of course, they never drew a link to any of his personal problems.

"Oh?", the other hummed amusedly. "Looked more like you were arguing with yourself." The tone went a bit sour. "Guess it had nothing to do with my offer either?"

Oh, why you little-

"Of course not!", the jet snapped indignantly. "I just can't stop my creative genius. It comes with a price to be so gifted", he huffed away.

Silence.

Then a chuckle. Great, he was being mocked. 

At least the sound was nice... One of the reasons he had accepted their little arrangment in the first place was because of the pleasant rumble of the mech's voice. It was nothing special, really, but it came from such deep within that it had a way to make his chest vibrate lightly and it just added to sensation when he was bent over him or looking up at him or-

Okay. Hesitation or not, he could not make a sound decision if he was hazy with pleasurable memories.

A drink and a pounding sounded very nice right about now.

An image of Perceptor doing the pounding.

Or he could just skip the drink...

He looked at the other mech. That one mech that wanted nothing but to put his hands on him. Oh yes, he knew that twitch of the fingers. Specially when optics were around his wings.

This one was a guarantee, the other... Well, the scientist did say he had not wanted to be interrupted. But could he go to him as unexpectedly as he could with the tracker? Did the sniper require some sort of tedious interface etiquette before he could get it on? Up? Up. 

Yeah, could he? Brainstorm wouldn't pass it up him to be just as meticulous about affairs than he was about science. And right now Brainstorm did NOT to decrypt someone's philosophy on pounding someone silly, he just wanted down and dirty action.

And he had a willing accomplice ready for the taking.

He dimmed his optics mischieviously.

"You know what? I don't wanna drink tonight."

The other's face fell. His gaze too when the jet got on his knees. His spirits probably lifted, though, when Brainstorm took his mask off.

Whatever was going on between Perceptor and himself could be figured out later.

That's what he told himself as he opened his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy, baby, you might wanna have words with the love of your life. Just saying.
> 
> Brainstorm is a good writer's block remover.  
> I started writing down his name down to at least get a word in and the rest just flowed down. You can thank him for this chapter.


	12. The Bystanders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired, I gotta go to bed early because I have a meeting for my summer job tomorrow (ALL DAY!) and I didn't finish the next chapter during the day  
> So have some sort of interlude and maybe some foreshadowing for future drama?  
> Whatever, something to keep me in the habit of posting or I might not be able to continue this fic (I know myself all too well... I'm actually surprised at how much I'm keeping to this fic, guess I have too much fun...and too much stress)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

The two bots about to knock on the lab's door stopped.

"Well... that took less time than I thought it would", Chromedome blinked.

His endura just giggled.

"Given what Brainstorm told us, I'm personally they hadn't jumped each other last night." 

"They do tip-toe around each other a lot... Something odd for two people as straightforward as they are", the mnemosurgeon humourously replied.

"Yes, but this is relationships, Domey. You're not a shy one and yet it took you a ong time before working up the courage to tell me you loved me." A mischievious flash of the visor. "Good thing I took over after that because I dunno if we'd have consumed otherwise."

"Hey, no fair!", came the indignant reply. He crossed his arms. "Besides it's not the same thing. I wasn't sure you liked me the same and didn't want to crush our friendship. They were /this/ close to frag and then got on a romantic date that left both of them on a cloud." He muttered: "I saw Perceptor this morning..."

"Domey, I was /literally/ all over you. I kept hopping on your lap to tempt you but you would always mumble and play gentlemech. Brainstorm has been fanboying on Perceptor since before Kimia and Perceptor has lately taken to accept Brainstorm's overnergetic-self and tried nudge himself between his legs, only both of them are too smart to see what's painfully obvious. This /is/ the same thing. "

Chromedome was about to reply, when another lusty moan resounded from the lab.

"Let's continue this conversation elsewhere, okay?"

"Why? You don't like hearing your friend having a good time?", Rewind teased. "He doesn't seem to mind when he stays the night."

"He'd probably offer a threesome if he hadn't made a point to pretend he doesn't like you", the mnemosurgeon grumbled. "And you keep jumping on me when he's around. I'm gonna start thinking you wanna tempt him."

"I'm gonna sooth your worries and say I just wanna see if his interface drive his bigger than his misplaced pride."

Chromedome chuckled as they made their way down the corridor, away from the amorous sounds.

"It's a fair interrogation. But you'll be slagged if his lust wins. I can almost imagine him purring you into accepting." He shot his endura an amused look. "Careful Rewind, he's good. I've seen him."

"Domey, I said I'd say that to sooth your worry." That mischievious flash again. "I never said it was the only reason."

The mnemosurgeon stilled. Wait. Was he serious?!

The memory stick didn't wait for him, humming faux-innocently as he turned the corner.

Chromedome shook his head clear of all the thoughts that had suddenly appeared in his processor and ran after his endura.

He was out of hearshot when his friend's wail resounded in the hall:

"Trailcutteeeeer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I fall in love with a character I tend to imagine them in far too many smutty scenarios  
> Now I can't seem to get that threesome out of my head


	13. That Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gals are lucky to have this one.  
> I had a frigthfully exhausting day and was thinking of either drabble out again or just not post anything.  
> Then I saw what I already did and wanted to at least edit a bit... and then I found myself writing this up.
> 
> WARNING: SEVERE PUPPY LOVE SYMPTOMS, SWEETNESS MAY CAUSE DIABETES AND TOOTH CAVITIES

Perceptor was happy.

He was at Swerve's with his best friend, lounging after a good day's work, one which involved a certain jet.

Said jet had stayed back at the lab to finish up, something about feeling especially genius today. He had looked particularly radiant. He wondered if it had anything to do with the night before.

The sniper sure hoped so.

He had a slight buzz, one that had nothing to do with the drink he was nursing and all to do with the idea of being the engineer's source of such felicity.

The source of felicity of an engineer he now wished to be involved with.

He was no longer trying to lie to himself. The night before had totally opened his optics to these feelings he now harbored for Brainstorm. Feelings he might have harbored for a long time now.

And how good did they feel. The shock of finding the jet attractive had been followed by denial and some sort of rationalizing because it hadn't felt logical, nor right. This... It made sense, it felt right, it was /good/.

He wasn't too sure how it worked, or how electrical impulses from his neuro-cortex's place of emotion could be interepretated so lyrically, but he knew that, for all the nonsense of romance and the clichés he knew it had, now every little interaction with the engineer felt like sso much proof of them being meant together.

He had been absent-mindedly telling all of this to Drift, his fond gaze dreamily drowning into his drink which had a nice yellow hue. One that reminded him of someone's optics. It was kind of why he ordered it in the first place.

He really had it bad.

He couldn't really get himself to care.

His friend, who had been listening to him silently up until now, suddenly went down with a histerical fit of laughter.

A sudden flare of self-consciousness gripped the sniper.

"Why are you laughing...?"

"I'm not mocking", the swordsmech said too quickly.

"Really, I'm not", Drift added at his friend's skeptical look. "I just... I just can't believe this is actually happening. After so long I mean." He beamed at him. "I'm so proud of you, Percy."

"Proud...?"

The Look. Only with so much more affection than usual.

"Percy... What you just told me, I already knew. The real challenge was getting /you/ to aknowledge it. And you did it on your own... It- It's really rewarding to see you faring so well. I..." Primus, but he looked ready to fritz. "I sometimes worry about you, about what might happen if I'm not around to help you out with these things and then..." He brief, cheerful laugh. "Then you go on and surprise me like this." The swordsmech cast his friend a loving look. "I really am proud of you."

That... that was really touching. His own mouth twisted into a crooked smile. He never knew how to handle the fuzzy feeling that swelled up his chest whenever Drift had his little confessions of friendships. 

It didn't matter, because Drift knew him like no other and mirrored that crooked smile. 

"We're dorks", the swordsmech declared, still smilling.

And they giggled incontrollably.

This was so out of character, several patrons turned and stared. Two of them, that had just walked in, actually stopped dead in their tracks.

"Uh? Perceptor? What are you doing here?", Chromedome asked bewildered.

A blink. What an odd question. His mirth forgotten, the sniper frowned.

"This is Swerve's, why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well...", the mneomosurgeon shared a look with his endura. Their optics took on a faraway air and the sniper assumed they were talking over a private frequency. But talking about what? And what had it to do with Perceptor's location?

Whatever they were talking about, it looked worrying because they kept glancing back at him every so often. And he was having such a perfect day. 

Finally, they straightened up and turned back to him and his friend.

"It's nothing. I assumed something and I was wrong. Have a good evening!" The last sentence was added hurriedly, as he practically fled to the sanctity of the table their group of friends had taken over.

Rewind lingered though. 

Perceptor didn't believe in auras like Drift but the memory stick definitly had a mischievious one right at that instant. His camera was on too.

"So what's up between you and Brainstorm?"

The sniper spluttered.

"I-uh-I-uh-What?"

"I'm so glad I had my camera on", Rewind said gleefully. "Seriously, though." And his expression did take a serious air. "What /is/ going on between you and Brainstorm?"  
Could it be that the engineer had told him about their little... Could it be called an affaii if no interface had not taken place yet? Would wooing be more suited?

Whatever the appropriate name was, could it be that Brainstorm had told Rewind?

No. Scratch that. He probably just told Chromedome. That was explanation enough.

The memory stick may know about their little... Let's just say "dance", but the sniper was not about to gave him further comedic material. That light was still on.

"I'm not sure I'm catching your meaning...", he cautiously replied, glancing at the swordsmech for support. His friend was suspiciously squinting at the minibot.

"Mmmh... Maybe you should work on that then." He sounded caring. "Catching people's meanings and intentions, I mean. Clear yours while you're at it. Might prevent any future drama. " His visor flashed, all care gone. "Not that I'm against any entertainment."

"Rewind!"

"Coming!" He shot the pair of friends one last look. "Think about it." Then rejoined his endura and his friends.

Perceptor was at a loss for words. What had Rewind /meant/? 

He was not too sure but it had something to do with the engineer. His spark suddenly clenched. He ought to investigate. 

Drift's expression told him he thought the same.

"Come on", the swordsmech said as he got up. "Let's go check on Brainstorm's progress at the lab."

Perceptor made a sound of agreement and left with his friend, not noticing a pair of visors following them out. One worried, the other knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad as I rained on Perceptor's parade... but no romantic comedy gets its happy ending before severe drama.  
> Jane Austen taught me that :B


	14. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'm not boring you out with my story.  
> I dunno, I guess it's about time I finished this anyway.   
> Enjoy the drama in the meantime!

Perceptor was practically running to the lab. His spark was pounding in his chest. Something was amiss and ha was about to see what.

Drift was by his side, his expression grim. He worriedly glanced at his friend fom time to time but the scientist didn't notice.

Finally they reached the lab.

Silence.

They waited a couple of seconds, not sure how to go on. Should they just go in or...?

The door swooshed open.

Perceptor's optics lit up. He was about to call in the engineer, presuming he was the one coming when...

"Trailcutter", he flatly said as he saw the tracker walk through the threshold.

"Uh? Oh, hi Perceptor", he answered back, looking a bit self-conscious as he cast his optics down. The sniper followed suit. There was teal paint transfers all over him.

"Hum... Busted?", Trailcutter tried to alleviate the mood. His toothy grin met stony faces and before he knew it he was shoved aside as Perceptor made his way in.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Brainstorm looked up from inspecting his legs. They were covered in black. Anger boiled that much more.

"Oh. Hi, Perceptor." To the engineer's credit, he did look rather bashful. Almost guilty. The sniper couldn't give a damn.

"Don't "hi" me! What is the meaning of this?", he snapped back, gesturing towards Trailcutter who had frozen as he'd got up. It was almsot comical how he stiffly stayed in that crouched position, but the situation did not call for laughs so no one noticed.

"What in the /Pit/ do you mean?", came the annoyed answer. Those golden optics angrily squinted at him.

"I mean, why are /you/ fragging /him/ in our shared workspace?!" Because, strangely, that hurt the most. Their place, the one they worked in together, the one they were going to spend the most time in, the one that was supposed to be the setting of their growing relationship had been defiled by Brainstorm letting someone else take him. And so quickly after that wonderful night too. If Perceptor had been more emotional, he'd have fritzed. 

"I just- I got- I was horny and he was there and I just-"

A soft, exasperated sigh came from the door. Glancing back, the scientist saw that Chromedome had followed them here. Rewind was probably not far. Filming no doubt.  
Great. Just great. Humiliation was added to anger.

"/That's/ your excuse?! You were /horny/?!"

"Yeah, well why in the Pit do /you/ frag? When your medic tells you you gotta take out that stick out of your aft before your nerves short out?!" The jet sounded indignant. Three mechs out of the fice looking at him knew it was defensive stance. Perceptor was not one of them.

"I do it when a worthy partner catches my interest", he practically lectured "Most mechs do", he then spat out.

"And what the frag do you think I was doing, uh?!", Brainstorm shouted. "He was willing " ,he gestured towards a thoroughly lost Trailcutter "so I took the opportunity."

"Oh? So opening your legs to the first available mech is a habit of yours? I seriously expected better from a member of the scientific community."

Somebody gasped, another growled. Then silence fell. Almost stiffling by it's heaviness. 

The jet was bristling. Perceptor didn't care.

"You didn't seem to mind the other night, if I recall correctly", came the hissed reply, almost broken by the shaking of the engineer's frame.

"That was before I knew you were a whore that-"

Everybody but the sniper saw it coming. They still winced at the appropriate time.

SLAP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted someone to slap someone else.  
> I just really wanted it, okay X3


	15. Those Two Angles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't do this, I'm in finals week.  
> But again, it gets my mind off the idea of failure so...

Ratchet had many ways to describe his captain: arrogant, brash, courageous...

"Okay what's going on here? Perceptor refuses to speak, Brainstorm is AWOL and you look as if you just saw the Circle of Light kill a batch of turbopuppies."

Never thought he'd call him an accurate describer, though.

Drift looked positively miserable. His eyes were not shining like they used to, they had that very sad colour (probably something about his religion or whatever), and he was not nearly as energetic as he usually is. Which worried the medic. Not that he'd tell the kid.

"I...", he cut himelf by sighing. "I'm not really the one you should ask." He glanced at his friend.

Oh, so it /was/ about Perceptor. And it probalby had to do with that slight dent on his face. Most would not see it but Ratchet was professional. He'd even go as far as saying that it was probably made by a slap.

"...whatever!" Rodimus made a discouraging gesture, then stomped towards the other side of the meeting room to bther Ultra Magnus who was talking to Tailgate. Something about his classes, the CMO didn't know. He had other things to think about.

Like the damn kid and his unusually gloomy attitude.

"So...what's going on?"

He pointedly ignored the swordsmech surprised look at his enquiry, focusing instead on their Captain who was saying something that clearly annoyed the Second in Command.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, yeah, you're not the one I should ask." Rodimus was now asking something to Tailgate, probably to annoy Ultra Magnus some more. "But /he/ doesn't seem in a talkative mood." He pointed at the sniper, who had beelined for the console the second he came in and had refused to aknowledge anyone since.

"Well...", the kid glanced at the scientist, hesitating. "Let's just say he had a rough night."

"Does it have anything to do with Brainstorm's dissapearance?" Rodimus was now saying something that was flustering the little bot. Ratchet had a bad feeling he was mock-flirting or something. Ultra Magnus looked shocked.

"...yeah..."

"Or the fac that Trailcutter has been going around with his forcefield on?" Definitly mock flirting given the dandy attitude and the white bot's squirming. Not Magnus approved.

"...what?"

"He's been keeping his forcefield on. Something about getting sniped. I assumed it had to do with our resident sniper." Maybe not mock after all... Or more like it wasn't anymore. Their Captain looked far too interested by the cute squirming. 

"Oh... well... Yeah, I guess. He got caught up into a personal squabble between Perceptor and Brainstorm."

"Does it have any link to the other night at the oil reservoir?" He once again pointedly ignored the kid's look, hopeful this time. He also pointedly ignored how much it made his spark flutter. Instead he watched at the other Lost Light catastrophy going in front of him. Who knew Rodimus had a thing for minibots? 

"...uh, yeah." The kid lamely said. Must be more worn out that the CMO first thought...

"They were getting along really well", he said gently. He had got along rather well himself with his own conversation partner. Speaking of which, he now noticed the similarities shared with Tailgate. Ratchet now suspected it was the legs.

"Yes. Yes, they did." He sighed. "Unfortunatly, it doesn't seem like Brainstorm thought the same."

"What do you mean?" If it really was the legs, then it was purely lecherous. If it was purely lecherous, then Cyclonus will have their Captain's head.

"He... had a little encounter with Trailcutter last night in the lab."

"Lemme guess: "encounter" means "fragging"." He knew about it, of course, he may tell off anyone who asks him about but that was because he wasn't fond of people coming to him for gossip, he still knew. Like he knew that Cyclonus already didn't like Swerve jokingly flirting with Tailgate. Something about a threat. That sounded like a death sentence.

"Yeah... and then he and Perceptor had words..."

"I get that Perceptor is not happy with this but what' the story with Brainstorm? Why would he dissapear if he didn't care? He's known tonno be fazed when people yell at him." The medic should probably stop this. Specially since Ultra Magnus had been twitching more and more.

"It's what I tried to tell Perceptor but he wouldn't listen. Something about "exclusivity should be a given" or something like that. Besides he insulted Brainstorm so..."

"Insulted." That was something to consider. Perceptor was known for his politeness.

"He called him a whore."

The CMO finally turned his attention to the swordsmech.

"...so you're telling me that Brainstorm went to frag another mech after Perceptor clearly showed his interest and Perceptor called him a whore after not explicitly telling Brainstorm he wanted them to be exclusive?"

That got a considering look. It might have be that the kid hadn't considered the situation under both angles.

"That sounds about right."

"...Sound like they're both stupid..."

"Yes, they are", the swordsmech sighed. 

"Talk about geniuses", the medic grumbled.

He finally got a smile from the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus is on Tailgate because legs.  
> Also that cover from MTMTE 20 made me crack!ship Rodimus and Tailgate like hardcore: he looked like prince saving a Damsel in Distress!
> 
> You think Perceptor would be universally despised?  
> Nope! The poepl that know just out of shot range and call /both/ of them stupid.  
> I'm sure even Trailcutter could if he knew about the situation and if he wasn't scared for his life.


	16. That Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going into heavy stuff.

"You're an idiot."

Brainstorm looked up from his makeshift worktable. The one he installed in the supply closet next to the generator. No one came down there since the duobots died. Nice and quiet, as Brainstorm said.

"What the frag are you talking about?", came the predictable response. Aggresive. Defensive.

"I'm talking about the stunt you pulled with Perceptor."

"Actually, the stunts were pulled with Trailcutter if I recall correctly", the engineer snided back.

"And you're proud of yourself?

"I'm not ashamed of who I am", Brainstorm deadpanned.

"This had nothing to do with that."

"Oh, so I was supposed to let him insult me like this?!"

The mnemosurgeon suppresed the urge to sigh. He was going nowhere like this. Brainstorm wanted him to broach that subject? So be it.

"No. What he called you was wrong. I never really got around the idea that if a mech enjoys valve stimulation and jumps on occasions to get it he's a whore. As long as both are willing and getting what they want, I don't see anything wrong. And you of all people should know I don't judge you." He gave the engineer a level look who grumbled a reluctant agreement. "I, however, think that you have a tendancy of hiding behind your interface drive." The mnemosurgeon locked optics with his friend. "Especially when a meaningful relationship is starting to bloom."

"What is that supposed to mean?", the jet snarled. Again, predictably.

"It means that you just had had a great evening with someone you've been crushing on for eons - and don't you dare try to deny it, you may to yourself but not to me!" Brainstorm crossed his arms sulenly, looking away and pouting. How did he do it with that mask, Chromedome still couldn't figure it out after so long. "So, someone you've been crushing on for eons showed genuine interest in you... and you went on swapping paint with someone else. How do you think that might have looked to him?"

Braintorm was still looking away, but now his breath was ragged and his optics were far too illuminated, nearly fritzing. He swallowed heavily.

"I wasn't sure."

And that was the heart of the problem. The one that always made a snag in all the relationships Chromedome had witnessed.

"You weren't sure", he pressed on.

"I was happy and Trailcutter came and it made me think of what I wanted to do with Perceptor and I got horny and I wasn't sure if I could go to him and then I couldn't think properly and-" The flow of words suddenly came to a halt. Brainstorm looked more than ever ready to fritz. "I wasn't sure", he brokenly finished.

And Chromedome knew what that last sentence meant. It had nothing to do with interfacing and all to do with the sniper himself. The mnemosurgeon knew all too well how the jet worked: he may be the most assured scientist ever - and it was not an act, he really did think himself that good - but he was probably the most frightened lover one could meet. It was why he tried to keep things as casual as possible, and it was why the second things became sentimental he started tripping on his own feet.

Primus, but most of the time he didn't even realize it! And it was not just in love affairs, too. In friendship, he was just as unsure. Chromedome had learned it the hard way after confessing to the jet how fond he had become of him. It was funny even to the ex-policebot how he had found himself getting close to such an afthole, but you didn't spend so much time in people's head without understanding how they worked, and said afthole had let his armour crack when he thought the mnemosurgeon wasn't watching.

Chromedome had prepared himself for a long and difficult battle to convince the engineer of his affection when said engineer had started denigrating their friendship. Publicly. Rather humiliatingly too. That was why he got so surprised when, upon confronting Brainstorm and telling him he won't back down that easily, the jet had just crumbled.

As he had tried to sooth his distraught friend, it had occured to the ex-policebot that Brainstorm probably had never had someone fight for him. 

It was surprisingly easy afterwards. The engineer was so eager to genuinely be close to someone, he actually made a great deal of efforts. For Brainstorm, of course. But Chromedome had been touched none the less, and had made a point of cultivating this relationship. He had learned to read the signs, learned that sometimes the jet needed to be reassured or he'd get back to pretend he didn't care.

Right now, the mnemosurgeon knew the jet really needed some certainty. Had probably been needing it more than ever before in his life. And, sadly, Perceptor had not been completely clear about his intentions.

Brainstorm had never been one for subtlety. His love life wouldn't be different. 

And that was the most tragic here. When Perceptor had finally started showing signs of interest, Chromedome had thought the match absolutly perfect: a scientist so blunt about his thoughts and impressions trying to get it on with an engineer who needed clear guidelines and vocalized intentions? Yes, please!

Then, somehow the sniper had decided to play it differently than usual and now they were here. Brainstorm fritzing gently, letting out all his doubts and anxieties and sheer confusion at the situation at hand. Chromedome crouched at his side, leaving him some space but letting him know of his presence.

The mnemosurgeon wondered once again just what had occured in the engineer's life to make him so messed up. He'd once asked and got an honest response: nothing really... Froid was wrong. You didn't need a heavily traumatic experience to be traumatized. All you needed was to live. It was hurtful enough. He didn't need to get in heads to know. The only cure was to find someone willing to fight for you and even that was a lifetime treatment. Thank Primus he had found Rewind... 

When the jet finally got a grip on himself again, Chromedome thought it was time to suggest something.

"Have you ever thought of just telling him?"

"Telling him what?" The question was honest. No defensive tone, no aggressivity. Just confusion. 

The ex-policebot let out a fond sigh. Primus, but he had a way to surround himself with wrecks. 

"Telling him how you feel", he pressed gently.

Silence. The engineer looked at his hands which were flat on his thighs.

"...I don't even know myself...", he finally admitted.

Chromedome always marveled at what a little fritzing would do. It unblocked so many things. Not a couple minutes ago, the jet would have never admitted that.

"Do you want to see him again?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to spend time with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want him to stay mad at you?"

"...no."

"Then why don't you start with telling him that?"

Another silence. The jet's optics illuminated themselves again.

"...because it almost feels as if telling him would kill me."

And Chromedome knew it was true. The reality was, of course, nothing like that, but the feelings themselves? Those were true. And they hurt. And they stopped his friend from getting close to someone he really liked. And Chromedome would not let him succomb to them.

"It won't kill you. I promise."

Brainstorm was fritzing.

"Okay."

Chromedome stayed right where he was, knowing each sob got his friend closer to healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most personal chapter I've written so far.  
> The confusion and the fear each time I get close to someone...


	17. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit lighter but still some stuff going.

"Percy?"

He ignored the swordsmech.

"Pe~ercy~y."

He also ignored the hand that waved infront of his vision. Let Drift be childish, see if he cared. He had had enough of caring for childish mechs...

"You gotta speak up at one time or another, you know."

Still ignoring him.

"Why won't you?"

Ignore.

"Why won't you?"

Poke.

Seriously? That was too much even coming from Drift.

"Why won't you?"

Poke.

And he knew the mech enough to know he wouldn't stop either.

"Why won't you?"

Poke.

He could be really stubborn. Look at Ratchet.

"Why won't you?"

Poke.

He was really getting frustrated.

"Why won't you?"

Poke.

Almost there.

"Why won't you?"

Poke.

"Because there's nothing more to say", he finally snapped.

The swordsmech first beamed at him, the fragger, then became serious again.

"I think there is. If only you-"

"No!", he punched the console. A tense silence fell. The turmoil the scientist had been trying to ignore suddenly coming back to the forefront of his mind.

It was becoming too strong, he wouldn't be able to keep it in, he would-

"He hurt me, Drift...", he finally let out in a breath.

"I know", his friend soothed.

"And I still don't understand why", he admitted, miserable. Because that was really what ate him. Why would Brainstorm do that when everything was going so well?

"He might not have wanted to hurt you, you know."

A snort.

"He knew something was happening, yet he went to see someone else. It's rather sefl-explanatory if you ask me."

"How so?"

"I already told you: with all the facts aligned, exclusivity was a given."

"...have you thought that maybe he didn't think in facts when it came to these things?" The wordsmech looked on the side and muttered: "Or didn't think at all."

"Of course, he would have. He's a scientist! I know he's seen as an airhead but I know that he is /not/."

The Look. Perceptor wanted to bash his head in the console. Instead, he dropped his head in his hands. Why were relationships so difficult?

"It would have /at least/ been the polite thing to do...", he sighed.

"True" Perceptor waited for the "but". "But - and I don't condone what he did -" So the scientist wasn't entirely wrong? "But... have you ever thought that things were not as clear for him?"

"Yes, I get it, he doesn't use facts..."

"No, not that." The sniper looked up. What did his friend mean? Said friend licked his lips, trying to look for his words. "Have you ever thought... that maybe... he'd need you to... verbalize...?"

"Verbalize."

"Yes... Tell him concretely what... well, what you want from him." Why was Drfit being so hesitant? Usually this field was one he was familiar with.

"I thought my actions had been self-explicit... I've been very careful about the way I spike around him...."

"And it's great!" Drift quickly reassured him. "Really, it is. But..." The swordsmech looked a away for a moment, his optics searching something in the distance. Why was he so unsure?

"We've both agreed that you'd inadvertly been mean to him", he finally said. Perceptor mentally winced. He still wasn't proud of that. "But /he/ doesn't know that. That it wasn't on purpose, I mean. And now, completely out of the blue, you're being nice and you're paying attention to him and..." 

Why did he look so lost? 

"Have you ever thought of how confusing it might be for him? How much joy and how much hope might have been instilled in him and yet... how scary it must be to him because... what if it wasn't what it looked like? What if it was a cruel joke? Or worse, what if it was just him being the nice person he is and all the scenarios going in your head were completely inappropriate and I'm just not sure anymore and..."

Perceptor wasn't the best at reading between the lines, but he knew for sure Drift wasn't just talking about Brainstorm.

"And?", he prompted, hoping to get him to tell him what was going on.

"And...", his friend lightly caressed his neck. "And it'd be really nice to just /know/", he finished, still looking lost.

"...have something happened with Ratchet?"

A light snort.

"Not really... He just... He has those moments where he cares but I can't figure out if it's just his nature or if..." A sigh. He rubbed his temples. "I don't know what to do with him anymore. He helps me when I eally need it but he refuses to let me help him. He gets me to open up but he won't let me in in turn." He gave the sniper a weak smile. "I wish he'd tell me right away if I do have a shot instead of keeping me at arm's length like that."

In all honesty, the sniper really thought that the medic was fond of his friend. Ratchet was the type to do his duty of care right but efficiently - meaning he'd do the job and then get rid of you to deal with others. His bedside manners were famous for it. He, however, could make the extra mile for the ones he appreciated. And Perceptor has seen him become so much more patient with religious issue since they've boarded the Lost Light, and he's seen him look out for the swordsmech in the few battles they had, and he's seen him that night and how relaxed he had looked.

Perhaps, like Perceptor himself, he hadn't realized his own developping feelings? Or he did just needed some time to process what was going on? It could be. It made sense.

Things looked so clear from an outsider's point of view, but the sniper now knew from experience how confusing it could actually be when in the maelstrom.

It then dawned on Perceptor. More than the swordsmech's problem, more than the medic's possible evolution, the sniper suddenly saw what the engineer might have gone through. The situations may look different but they really came down to one thing: neither party had confirmed nor denied the complex weaving of feelings that had slowly been built.

"I... I think a more direct approach is needed."

Drift snapped back to attention. Lost for a moment as he processed the words, then his smile came back but more sincere this time.

"I think you and Brainstorm would benefit from it, yes."

The sniper gave him his own version of The Look. To each his turn.

"I think you and Ratchet could benefit from it", he said flatly. He wasn't that surprised to see the swordsmech look so embarassed. The reason why was that another thing had dawned on him:

"Why have you never tried that before? You've been hung up on him for a long time now and you, unlike me, knew the problem."

His friend suddenly got serious.

"Percy...", he started, putting his arms on the scientist's shoulders and locking optics with him.

Perceptor braced himself. Whatever his reason, it looked serious.

"Mine is scary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed by now, it is my personal headcanon that those two are closet dorks. Their reputation is safe but /they/ know about each other ;)


	18. That Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the big finish here. I'd say one or two chapters more.

Perceptor was not sure what to do anymore.

Making the decision, as it turned out, was the easy part. Carrying it out was proving more difficult then intended.

Finding Brainstorm was not going very well.

He and Drift had taken to split up to cover more ground. Or more levels in this case. They'd looked from top to bottom. Knocking on hab suite doors and interrogating people - Trailcutter had been handled by Drift, apparently he still was very adamant to make him understand he /hadn't/ seen the engineer -, even tapping on doors for secret hideways. You never knew with Brainstorm.

They found nothing. No one had seen him. It was as if he had gotten off the ship.

Perceptor's spark winced at the thought. He really hoped he didn't.

He was now walking down the corridor to the only place they hadn't checked - their shared lab. The sniper had not been able to set a foot in there since their fight, and even now his tanks churned as he saw the door.

He stood there a while. On one hand feeling miserable reminiscing last time he passed that door, on the other hand wildly hoping the jet would be on the other side.

He took a deep in-vent. Palmed the control to open it.

He would later find it ironic that the first thing he saw was the first thing that had started this whole mess: Brainstorm's aft.

He was currently bending over something, probably a piece of engine, his back to the door offering a very nice sight.

It also offered a clear view to his wings who immediatly tensed up at the sound of the door.

Perceptor briefly wondered if he had been waiting for him.

Slowly, he turned around to face the scientist. Looking hesitant, his hand finally waved gently at him.

"Hi...", he offered softly.

"Hello", the sniper replied equally softly as he entered, the door closing behind him.

Silence fell.

Perceptor suddenly didn't know what he had come here for. Nor how to use his vocal components. He just stared at his infatuation and dumbly wondered what were they to do.

He took a good look at the other while he was at it. He didn't appear too good. Not overly bad but... slightly weared. His paintjob was scraped, as if he had promptly scratched at the paint transfer instead of buffing it out, and it had that dull colour of someone who hadn't showered in a couple days. His gestures were slow and his body looked tired. The worse was his optics. Those gorgeous orbs were now a dark ocre, still beautiful but clearly not quite a normal colour. 

He looked as if he had fritzed a great deal.

As he started to wonder why he would, everythign suddenly came back to the sniper in a jolt.

"I need to tell you something!", they both said at the same time.

He blinked. The jet too.

"Err...", the scientist tried again.

"No." The jet stopped him with a gesture. "Wait. Let me... Let me say my thing first or else...", the jet looked nervously to the side. "Or else I might not have the courage anymore...", he murmured.

A strange feeling washed over the sniper and his spark fluttered. Was it in fear or elation, he wasn't sure.

"Okay...", he breathed out.

The engineer still wasn't looking at him, his hands clenching and unclenching, his wings twitching, his optics wavering. Whatever he needed to say, it was producing quite the internal turmoil.

Perceptor hoped it wasn't bad news.

"I...", he stopped. In-vented. Stopped again.

"I don't know...", he finally said.

Wha...?

"No. More like... I wasn't sure... I-", he sighed in frustration, stomping his foot. "Why is it so hard?!", he cried.

He looked up at Perceptor.

"I wasn't sure, okay?", he admitted brokenly. "I wans't sure and I'm still not sure and... I don't know! I don't know how to do this, I don't know what you want, I don't know what I want...."

Oh.

/Oh/.

"I...", he went on. "Only I kinda know what I want..." He swalloed thickly. He looked as if he was trying not to fritz.

"I know I want to see you again...."

Perceptor's spark pulsed harder. This time he knew why.

"I know I want to spend time with you..."

Was he shaking? He felt as if he was shaking.

"And... I know I don't want you to be mad at me anymore", the enginner finished in a small voice.

And he wanted to take him in his arm to tell him he wasn't mad anymore.

"You... you make me feel something when we're too close and...", he swallowed again, seemingly bracing himself. "And when Trailcutter came I wanted to go see you." It had come out very tightly, as if he hadn't allowed to let himself breathe as he admitted that. "But...", he started fidgeting. "...I wasn't sure if I could and I...", he made a helpless gesture. 

"I'm /still/ not sure, by the way", he laughed nervously, looking anywhere but at the sniper. "And I guess... I guess I'd like to know now?" He had a hesitant look, then nodded to himself as if confirming that last bit.

"So there... it's said." Brainstorm had now taken to grab the worktable, gripping it until his joints creaked. He looked ready to run. "I guess it's your turn to say your piece now..."

His voice was shaky.

The words he had said were so simple, yet they had meant so much to the sniper. More than that, the jet now looked completely vulnerable to him and he probably felt it too. You didn't bare your secret hopes without fearing to be hurt. It suddenly dawned on Perceptor how much courage this little confession had needed. And how horrible the waiting must be now.

The engineer warily peeked at the sniper.

And the sniper didn't lose anymore time and spoke the first words that came to mind, the only words that he thought appropriate.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like a bit of suspense.


	19. The End And The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER, STUFF HAPPENS!
> 
> /"..."/ is comm. link speech, in case you're confused.

Perceptor was getting worried.

Scratch that, he /was/ worried.

It had been nearly ten minutes and Brainstorm still hadn't moved. He was just there, staring straight at him, those beautiful yellow orbs immobile and his hands still gripping the table.

The sniper had not really known what to expect from his declaration but a catatonic state was not it.

He waved his hand in front of the engineer's face. Again.

"Brainstorm...?"

Still no response.

He thought over his options once more and took a decision.

"Chromedome", he said opening his comm. link.

/"Perceptor? Why are you calling?"/, a brief pause. Then worriedly: /"Is there a problem with Brainstorm?"/

"Errrm... It would seem so..." How to describe this?

/"...why are you unsure...? You're not supposed to be unsure, Perceptor."/

"Because the situation doesn't call for certainty?" he guessed that was as accurate as he could get.

/"...what's going on?"/

"Brainstorm seems to be... frozen?" Well, he tried at least.

/"Uh?"/, then a gasp. /"Did one of his inventions go wrong again?"/

"Wha- No! We had a talk and-" A groan. "Err..."

/"Nevermind. What did he tell you?"/

"That is a bit personal in nature..."

Silence.

/"...you mean he actually told you?"/ Oh. So Brainstorm told Chromedome first. The scientist shouldn't be surprised: he himself had a similar talk with Drift. /"What did /you/ say?"/

The sniper tensed.

"That is not really your business." Perceptor didn't care he was Brainstorm's best friend, he wasn't his!

/"Perceptor, you called me for help and something tells me what you told is at the root of the problem. So. What /did/ you tell him?"/

The sniper hesitated. Confessing to Brainstorm had been easy enough, he'd just had to open his mouth and let it flow out, but admitting it to someone he didn't know that well made him very uncomfortable. Chromedome was a decent mech and Perceptor had no reason to not respect him but still... not really his friend.

/"Perceptor?"/

"I...", he gulped. He really didn't like to share his private life this way. "I told him I loved him."

Another silence followed, this one deafening like a bomb. The sniper took a moment to observe how ironic it was to feel more self-conscious towards his infatuation's best friend than towards said infatuation. Maybe it was because of the mech's status. Perceptor knew that whoever claimed to love Drift would suddenly come under high scrutiny. No one was allowed so close to his friend without deserving it. 

Ratchet had only been accepted as a suitable candidate because of the scientist's respect for him as well as his notorious caring if a bit callous behaviour.

/"...yeah, that'll do it."/

Uh?

"Uh?"

/"Listen"/, the mnemosurgeon sighed. /"I'm on shift right now and, as much as I'd like to get off to help out, this doesn't exactly qualify as a good reason to bail."/

"I take it this isn't the first time it has happened?"

/"It's not a regular thing, if that's what you're asking. Let's just say that Brainstorm needs some time to wrap his mind around the idea you just flung at him."/ Perceptor winced. So basically he made the jet crash. Great. /"He's not used to it..."/ 

That got a blink. He'll have to investigate on that.

/"He'll come back to himself in time"/, the other reassured him. /"If you're really worried, I suggest you bring him to Ratchet. Or better yet Rung. They'll have some idea as to what to do until I can come up."/

"Okay..."

/"Don't worry. You didn't break him or anything. Actually I'd dare say you're fixing him in some ways."/ 

Perceptor wasn't sure what to say to that, but he did knew he felt something warm at the notion. He liked to think his feelings had a positive effect on the engineer.

/"Oh, and one last thing..."/ Well, there went that warm feeling. The sniper didn't like that tone. 

"Yes?"

/"It's about time."/

Then the connection was cut.

He blinked.

"Am I the only one who did not notice my own feelings?", he deadpanned. Whatever. He could think about that later. 

Shaking his head clear, he looked at his catatonic infatuation. He hadn't moved at all during the conversation and showed no sign of doing so anytime soon.

Was it really so hard for him to believe the sniper loved him? Had he really been that unkowingly harsh with him all these vorns? Or was the jet really so unused to these types of proclamations...?

Perceptor was not good about deciphering these types of things, but he had a strange feeling it was a mixture of all three reasons.

Deep fondness surged within him.

He approached Braintorm and, gently cupping the other's blast-mask, murmured:

"What am I going to do with you?"

"...you could kiss me..."

It had been said softly, so softly the sniper would not have had heard if it wasnt for the lab's complete silence.

His spark fluttered.

"Would that break the spell you are in?"

Primus, that was corny, but the scientist couldn't bring himself to care. Not when those optics finally came back to life, filled to the brim with savage hope.

"...maybe..." was breathed out. It sounded like it was a strain to talk, like his body was completely locked up. 

It suddenly dawned on Perceptor that "frozen" was actually the right term to describe Brainstorm's state. 

Well... might as well try to warm him up.

The hand on the engineer's mask started caressing, wordlessly asking for access. The scientist knew Brainstorm had a face underneath it. The nasal ridge that peeked from above was rather telling. Though, he admitted he'd been a bit thrown out at first: the jet tended to act as if his mask was his face. He sure had mastered its expressivity.

It clicked out of the way.

The face underneath was surprisingly simple. Not overly pretty but not particularly ugly either. With how pouty the jet was, Perceptor had imagined full lips yet he found himself looking at thin ones. No less attractive though. 

He found himself naturally drawn to this loveable simplicity. As if unraveling it, rather than his several fantasy ladden visions, made this that more real. He briefly wondered if he should expect that from Brainstorm's issues as well. Pure, understandably simple reasons rather than dramatic scenarios.

He then decided he could think over all of this later because now he had a jet to kiss.

Gently, his lips pressed themselves to the other's. They were warm and a bit chapped, quivering a little under his. The sniper didn't try anything fancy, he just kept pressing lightly, his hand now on the other's cheek, the other finding its way to the jet's waist in a semi-embrace.

Little by little, the frozen body against his melted, and those lips finally relaxed, exhaling sharply. 

Inhaling the other's breath, the scientist wanted to giggle. This was nothing like a romantic first kiss. 

Now the engineer was becoming pro-active, his arms finding their way around the sniper's neck and his mouth hungrily covering his.

It took a bit of adaptation. Teeth clashed a bit, lips meet in awkward angles and tongues their targets as eagerness took over. But neither cared. They were happy to try, happy to make their mistakes, happy to find how to synchronize.

And they did. After some trial and error, they found what they needed. Perceptor's hand had snuck from Brainstorm cheek to the back of his head, massaging his nape into just the right angle for their mouths to meet fully. Never stopping, always moving, a tongue sometimes poking to lap at the other. Sometimes missing its spot. 

Percepto did giggle softly when his infatuation accidently licked his nose. It was echoed by the jet, finishing on a happy hum, as he pressed his forehead against the sniper's mouth.

A kiss was, of course, given there too and another soft giggle was let out.

"I love you too", Brainstorm breathed out gently.

The jet probably felt the stupid smile the sniper wore. Perceptor didn't care. He kissed his forehead again then held the enginner close to him, his spark thrumming.

This was so perfect, he'd nearly say it was Primus' design.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I'm not /quite/ done with this. In order to end like I wanted it I couldn't wrap all lose ends, so a couple epilogues are on the way.  
> Happy?
> 
> Also could I have your thoughts on the overall of this story?  
> I'd particularly want your input on the ending. I didn't want something overly perfect and cliché'd and I wanted to know if I managed to make something somewhat realistic.
> 
> Last but not least I've had a blast writing this and your feedback really gave me fuel to go on, giving me ideas and courage. Thank you so much for your support!


	20. Epilogue 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this last night, my cat had to be brought to the vet then there was Eurovision so...  
> but hey, my cat's better and Conchita won *w*

"Oh?! Err... sorry!"

Chromedome quickly skedaddled out of the room, grabbing his endura on his way and letting the door close on the newly together couple.

"Aww, Domey!"

"What? They were just kissing - surprisingly - so there's nothing of interest for /you/."

"You make me sound like a pervert."

"You are a pervert. I know, I became your significant other, remember?"

The memory stick just laughed.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy", the mnemosurgeon went on, guiding Rewind down the corridor.

"You're relieved", the archivist said, glancing up at his endura.

"I am. They've worked out the situation on their own, the weird flirting /and/ Brainstorm's issues. Bodes well", he flashed his visor down in a substitute of a smile. "I'm happy for them."

"I think it's a shame."

Start. Pause. Stare.

The memory stick was ignoring his reaction and sulking. Why? What would he be sulking about? How would Brainstorm and Perceptor getting together be-

"Tell me this has nothing to do with that threesome idea", Chromedome deadpanned.

"Oh, come on. I had /plans/!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but to the point (and hopefully funny)


	21. Epilogue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oral exam tomorrow, will be talking about My Little Pony and Rescue Bots :)  
> Hope it goes well.  
> In the meantime, have an epilogue.

Trailcutter was feeling alone and miserable.

It had something to do with unknowingly crossing a reknown sniper and having to keep his forcefield on for survival. Even in such crowded places as Swerve's.

But seriously, how the frag was he supposed to know he had a thing with Brainstorm?! Up until now, the scientist had been happily ignoring him.... And the jet hadn't said a thing, either! A bit of a surprise given how much of a crush he had.

The tracker slumped on the table. 

It's not like he hadn't known what he was getting into, nor as it like he had fallen in love or anything... but he'd lie if he said it didn't hurt to be second to best in the mind of the one you periodically fragged through the floor. Someone, he admitted, whom he had started to take a liking to.

He shook himself out of that train of thoughts and scanned the bar. No good moping about his thwarted attempt at a love life, might as well take a quip at someone. Even if no one was there to talk to. He usually got smashed and rambled on his own anyway. No one would notice he was a bit more sober than usual.

There. The big drama of the moment.

Due to the Captain's sudden interest in the ship's mascot, the not-Decepticon-but-you-know-kinda was currently sharing a table with said ship's mascott and his friends. Or more like trying to interfere with the little smiley-wavey communication going on between his roommate and flame-paintjob by glaring from above his drink. 

On anybody else than Rodimus, it would have worked. As it is, however, their oh so esteemed Captain was gleefully digging his own grave with each optic contact. Trailcutter couldn't say he blamed him, the little bot was kinda cute. He just didn't understand why he suddenly caught such an interest in him. Rumour had it it was the legs. Their Captain was pretty hung up on Drift for a while... 

The tracker himself thought that flame-paintjob might have had finally caught on Happy-Clappy's raging crush on the Hatchet. It did seemed the mech's way to feign interest elsewhere rather than humiliating defeat. It was kinda pathetic to have lost to someone as old as the CMO.

Tailgate, he didn't know what to think about. Answering back to each of Rodimus' waves, happily chatting up Cyclonus, looking as cheerful as a turbopuppy seeing his master again. The tracker swore that if he had a tail it'd be wagging.

Why, though, he wasn't sure. Was he just being his cute little naive self? Trailcutter wouldn't put it past him not grasping the situation he's in. Was he actually enjoying the attention? Maybe. But from whom? The tracker admitted that their Captain /could/ put on some charm when he wanted, it must have been dazzling for someone as Tailgate to be the center of his attention. But again, Tailgate had been really trying to get the horned mech's affection, and having him trying to get his own attention must feel really gratifying. 

Maybe he was just happy to have so much attention at once? Or maybe Tailgate was playing on the situation. 

Trailcutter snorted in his drink at that thought. Yeah, right. The bomb disposable unit was so honest it was painful. Even being part of the Primal Vanguard hadn't taught him cynicism, so the tracker genuinely doubted he'd string along mechs like that.

...he did push it, though... It almost looked as if he was provoking Cyclonus. Innocently provoking Cyclonus. Oh, this was just an hilarious idea.

Entertained as he was by his crazy theories on Tailgate's potential duplicity - he snorted again. What a joke -, he never saw it coming.

He did feel it though.

That hand dropping on his shoulder.

He was glad the bar was so noisy because the sound he made was probably not very dignified. He was also glad the bar was really crowded because he realized almost immediatly that his forcefield was still on. Whoever had gotten him, had /really/ wanted to get him.

Slowly, he turned towards the owner of the hand.

Aww, scrap.

"H-hi, Perceptor", he weakly smiled at him.

"Hello, Trailcutter." The sniper gestured to the empty chair next to him. "May I?"

What? Like he has a choice?

"Sure." No, he did not whimper. His voxcoder chorted.

The scientist sat himself, then, crossing his fingers together, rested his chin on his hands.

"Brainstorm has told me he took care of you." Straight to the point, like any good sniper.

"I swear, I didn't see him since that night where we- since that night! I swear!" Ooooh, he was so slagged if Brainstorm told the sniper what they've done together.

A level look. Then the scientist frowned before turning to look aside.

"Strange", he murmured. "He said it was over with you. I assumed he had talked to you about it."

Uh?

Oh.

/Oh/.

So /that's/ what Perceptor had meant by "taking care". No description of fragging. Good. The less the sniper knew, the better for the tracker's lifespan.

"Err... he didn't tell me anything, but maybe that's his style?"

Perceptor looked back at him. Oh frag, was that not the right thing to say?

"...Perhaps...", he pondered. "Actually, I believe you are right. He doesn't seem very good at these type of things." The last part was mumbled, more for himself than for Trailcutter. The tracker had to really, really stop himself from pointing out Perceptor wasn't so good himself. 

"Well", the sniper got up. "I'm glad I made sure then." He gave Trailcutter what could ahve apssed as a smile. Another thing Perceptor wasn't too good at. "I trust you will not come to him anymore."

"Nope! He's all yours!", he cheerfuly responded. Tried to. He was pretty sure he whimpered this time.

"Good", the scientist nodded. "One last thing." The tracker braced himself. "Drop the forcefield, will you? Your friends have been complaining to me about the lack of your company and they, unlike me, do not have forcefield nullifiers."

He then left, walking to his friend and... well, Trailcutter guessed he should start calling Brainstorm his lover. Specially with the way he was looking at the sniper. the way those golden optics flashed up at him. He should probably stop looking at him too. Just in case Perceptor got the wrong idea...

He knowked his drink back and dropped the forcefield. So much for that protection... At least now he could stay with his friends. It did warm his spark to know they've apparently been missing him.

He was about to join them when somebody else took Perceptor's seat.

Powerglide. Brash, a bit temperamental but a real cutie. So Trailcutter had a thing for flyers with a dominant streak. Sue him.

"Hi", the newcomer pleasantly said.

"Err... hi." Real smooth, mech.

"So... word's on the street you're pretty good with us winged type." Oh, those optics sparkled prettily. Wait... what?

A hunch had the tracker peek in Brainstorm's direction. He was met with another set of sparkly optics - seriously, was it a flyer's thing? -. They knowingly winked at him, before reverting back to his longtime crush.

Well... Well that was either a very nice thing to do or a very efficient way to get rid of him. Or take care of him as Brainstorm put it.

Either way, he wasn't complaining.

Specially not when it got a pretty flyer playing footsies under the table with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a happy ending for Trailcutter because he's already a bit of sad character and I actually adore him.  
> Powerglide came because of that post of Tumblr declaring him a cutie.


	22. Epilogue 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last epilogue, needed to wrap up these two.  
> Enjoy the rest of the ride!

Apparently being in a relationship meant that you told your lover about "what the frag is going on between your friend and the Hatchet".

Apparently said lover, not withstanding his own social issues, has the best ideas ever to bring them together.

Apparently it is a good idea to throw them in a closet and lock the door.

Perceptor was still a little dubious about it all.

"I'm not sure about this..."

"Nonsense! It's private, it's cosy and they got nowhere to run from their feelings. It's genius!"

"I already told you: Ratchet's side is still under suppositions. We'd need more time to-"

"Aw, come on live a little! If he's not into Drift then it'll settle the situation once and for all, if he is it'll /finally/ get them to confess." He then muttered: "Seriously, if they haven't done it yet they'll never do it on their own accord."

"We took a while... And we ended up working it out."

Brainstorm nudged himself between the sniper's arms, nuzzling him with his mask.

"Yes, but we're geniueses."

And with that the conversation was over and the engineer went back to eavesdropping.

"...I'm still not sure about this glass technic."

"Oh, no it's great! You put it against the door and press your audio to the butt. Guaranteed to hear through. Trust me, I listened in to so much secret meetings on Kimia."

"You what?!"

"Shhh! I can't hear."

Sighing deeply the scientist decided to let it go. For now. He then humoured his lover and pressed the glass to the door.

/"-m saying is maybe this isn't too bad. We could take the time to-"

/"Yeah, okay, I know where you're going and, no, don't think it's a good idea."/ A sigh. /"I'm too old for this..."/

Well what do you know. It did work rather well. The glass technic. Not the closet idea. He glanced worriedly at Brainstorm who had a sour expression. This apparently wasn't going according to plan.

/"Too old for what...? For humouring a kid?"/ Drift sounded sparkbroken.

/"Too old for you"/, came the gruff reply. Though it did sound a bit sad.

/"...me?"/

/"Listen, I get it. I saved you way back then, I saved you on Delphi and I still take care of you today what with me being your doctor. It's normal to have a shine. I've had to deal with several. The thing is... I also know what you want from me."/ Another sigh. /"I like you, kid, I really do. Probably more than I should... But I just don't have the strength to matern someone. I'm too old for this..."/

Silence. Perceptor thought of opening the closet to end this. Then a noise was heard, like someone shuffling in a tight space.

/"Wha- kid! Get off me!"/

/"Listen to me and listen to me well."/ The sniper heard two thumps. He imagined that Drift had punched his hands on each side of the medics head. /"You saved me back then and I'm grateful but I don't put you on a pedestal for it."/ A soft chuckle. /"In fact at the time I thought you were pretty full of yourself... You saved on Delphi but /I/ saved you back. You're my doctor today but you're not the only one. And you know what? You got dead wrong what I want from you."/

/"Kid..."/

/"First of all, I'm not that young. I find it endearing you call me that so I don't mind, but get it out of your head that I'm a sparkling. Second of all, I don't want anyone materning me. I want someone to take care of me, yes, but I want that someone to be taken care of me back. I have affection to give Ratchet..."/ That had came out almost as a keen. Perceptor's spark wrung. He knew how much his friend longed for more tenderness. /"Third and last: I don't want to give it to just anyone. I want to give it to someone I actually care about and with whom I can trust. And that someone is you Ratch..."/

Another brief silence.

/"I know you're worried that I'm seeing you for something else than yourself but I'm not. Actually I..."/ There the swordsmech giggled. /"When we met again you /crushed/ all my expectations with your bad temper and your skepticism on religion. For a while there, I /hated/ you. And your bedside manners."/

A snort. This time coming from Ratchet.

/"But then it got me to actually know /you/. To go beyond my Dead End saviour, beyond the afthole that told me I was talking slag and I saw that you're actually this great mech who cares a lot about people. So much that it sometimes hurt... And that I'd like to know that mech a little more and maybe... maybe start something with him?"/

Yet another silence fell. Not so heavy anymore.

/"...I...guess that's reasonable- Argh! Damn, you're a clingy one! You didn't let me finish!"/

A joyful giggle was heard. /"Didn't have to. That's enough for me."/ A gasp from the CMO. /"And I told you: I got affection to give"/, the swordsmech breathed out.

That's when Perceptor stopped listening. He adore his friend and was happy his own love affair was taking a good direction, but he was not overly fond of listening in on him. In a more intimate situation he meant.

Brainstorm obviously had no qualms about it. He was still pressing his glass to the door, muffling his giggles and squirming with delight.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's leave them be."

"Awww!" That undignified sound again. Only his jet could pull it off and still retain the sniper's respect. "But it was just starting to get good." Also, only his jet could pout with a facemask. 

Perceptor was once again left wondering about Brainstorm's capacity to use his mask like a bot without a face when he actually had one. It was like the nuzzling: he did it so naturally the sniper felt no frustration about not having access to his lips in public, it was just as much a kiss to Brainstorm and thus it felt so to Perceptor. Odd how the jet was privy of his features, though. The scientist guessed he'd have to mark it as yet another of his quirks.

"Now, now", he smiled at his lover. "I'm sure I can make it up to you", he sais as he spread his arm, hoping to get the engineer off the door.

What he got was flash of mischief from those gorgeous optics and a jet suddenly hanging prettily from his neck.

"Mmmh? How so?", his lover purred in his audios.

"Let's go somewhere private and I'll show you." He rested his hands on the jet's waist, rubbing his fingers enticingly.

"Percy?", Brainstorm hummed.

"Yes?"

"Nobody ever comes here", the engineer crooned.

That was his only warning.

Later on, a bemused Rodimus received from Ultra Magnus a memo about three officers and an engineer "being improper in a public area".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand CUT!  
> Well done everyone and thank you for you presence   
> *bows*

**Author's Note:**

> I pop my publishing cherry on AO3 and it's to fantasize-err... poke fun at a Transformers' design.  
> I'm proud.


End file.
